Dangerous games
by Nickels35
Summary: Two sister navigate the world of deciet, betrayal and love what will they choose in there path they will come across secrets. But will it tear them apart or bring them closer together
1. Chapter 1

As they walked into the club for Calvin's bachelor party, he shook his head "I'm letting you know if you cheat on my sister, I will shoot you in this club" Santiago says. Calvin laugh's "man this isn't for me Santi this more for theses idiots" he said pointing to his cousins.

I told these fuckers I didn't want a bachelor party, but they insisted as the owner walked them over to their table. Just as Oliver hung back watching the girl on the stage completely mesmerized by her. When there eyes locked with his he felt it he stood watching her move she was like a snake.

While Santiago walked to the bar "hey baby girl can I get a pitcher of beer and a few shoots and keep them coming. When she turned around, he was shock she looked no older then his little cousin which made him freeze. "Hello" she said snapping at him "oh sorry yeah my bad" he said.

When another patron called "hey sweetheart where's my drink" he called down the bar. It made he annoyed he knew she couldn't be any older than 14 at best. As he watched the guy that called her over run his hand over her arm.

While she smile passing him his drink before coming back over to Santiago "it will be right over" she says smile. Santi felt the overwhelming need to protect her he didn't know what it was he passed her a tip he walked back to his seat. Breaking her eye contact with him as her eyes landed on what was going on at the bar. Which intrigued him even more he followed her eyes she was watching the bartender.

Zachary nudged Olly "that's a nice piece right there Loco you want a dub" he said. But Olly wasn't paying attention to him "What" he said turning around to him. "Miss Kitty they call her "Zachary says as she finishes Olly turned his attention back to her.

Watching her as she walked off the stage cringing as the man slapped her on the ass. When he did it again Olly got up when he saw the sexiest thing ever, she turned around. Grabbing him by his throat "no touching asshole" she said as the owner looked at her.

As she let go and smiled then kissing him on the cheek before walking away Zachary smiled. Then calling over the owner again to get the girls for them just as she got to the back. Taking a deep breath and tried to remember why she had to do this.

_Flash back_

_Eight months ago_

"_Kat why isn't the cable working "Sam asked plopping down on the couch next to her. "I don't know I am on the phone with the bank now" she responds as she is waiting for them to come back on the line. She looked over at her younger sister "you did your homework" she asked, Ugghhh its stupid I hate school the teenager says._

_When the other line picked "yeah NO DID NOT AT ALL MISS" Kat said, as she turns" Sammy go inside my room and get my check book it's in the box of tampons" she whispers. "Okay" Sam says jumps up and runs upstairs to check, no that is not possible ma'am._

_No, I am sure I haven't taken out any money Kat continues, when She looks ups Sam who shook her head. Her stomach dropped knowing just what that meant "Thank you ma'am" Kat said through gritted teeth as she hung up the phone. _

_Sam watched her cautiously "SON OF A BITCH I'M GONNA KILL HIM" Kat shouted. As she got up snatching her car keys up go to Ms. Johnson's house I will come and get you but stay there she says slamming the door behind. _

_She drove around the to all his usual hangouts when she pulled into this crummy bar. Before slamming inside "WHERE IS CHARLIE AND DON'T BULLSHIT ME EITHER" just as she spots him. Storming over there "YOU PIECE OF SHIT WHERE IS MY FUCKING MONEY CODY!" Kat shouts._

"_I don't know what you're talking about" Cody says_

_That is when she yanks his arm" DON'T BULLSHIT ME MOTHERFUCKER I SPOKE TOT THE FUCKING I WANT MY FUCKING MONEY" she says snatching the money from his hands. When someone grabs her hand "No, no sweetheart that is my money" the man said as she turned around._

_Her heart sinking "you must be the daughter that is going to make all this go away" Jakes says. Kat's head swung up "I'm not his fucking daughter this asshole stole from me" she said. When the man turns to him then can you point me in the direction of where I can find her, I heard she is untouched I can put her to work. _

_That 's when she looked at Cody her blood boiling before anyone knew what was happening. She grabs a bottle hitting him over the head with it as it broke before she punched him continuously. "Your selfish bastard you give my baby sister to some bookie I will kill you and anyone before I let her._

_As they tried to drag her off him kicking one guy and punching the other as he rolled on to his side. Trying to protect himself "KATIE GIRL I'M SORRY" was Cody could get out when she kicked him in the face. Just as she was picked up by her waist "get him the fuck out of here" He says._

_Pulling herself away from the guy "I like you Katie you got spunk and fire", feeling the bile rise in her stomach "don't fucking call me Katie" Kat spat. He watches her with a sick grin just as he goes to touch her, she slaps his hand away. _

"_Don't fucking touch me" she spat angrily, that is when he grabbed her hair "watch it I'm not him he says pulling her closer to him. "Now I don't care where I get it from you or your baby sister, I will get it" Jakes says groping her feeling her body tense up._

_Wanting to him hit but there was too much heat on her and if they kill her there was nobody to protect her sister then. Removing his hand from her body "look I will work it off alright I can waitress, bartend just live my sister out of this" Kat replies. _

_Smiling as he looked over her body it was a smile that made her skin crawl "oh you can work it off" he said licking his lips. He came by there house taking it as leverage until he gets his money back. A little less then two years Cody had blown there lives to smithereens for his own gain._

"Hey sweetheart" he said coming up behind grinding his erection on to her back as he body stiffen. Turning around to face him "What do you want Jakes" Kat says stepping back creating distance between them. Licking his lips "you know it will be really easy if you just be mines" Jakes say running his hand down her arm.

As she pushed him hand off "I would rather drink Clorox then to be with you and so we are clear I am only here to get my house back" Kat says. You got some money boys that want you to dance for them so go dance for them over at the VIP booth "he said slapping her on the behind as she walked away.

"Just a little while longer until she made her move" she thought to herself as made her over. Zach stood up "Miss Kitty damn Mamacita you are purrrrfic" he says with a grin. You are for my boy this is Oliver he said introducing them as Olly got up to shake her hand.

As they touched it sent an electricity coursed through their bodies like something either of them had felt before. The way he watched her was different pulling her back as he lead them to the private rooms. While Jakes watched on aggravated, he would have her one way or another" he vowed to himself quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**"So, what do you want I'm not having sex with you" Kat says**

**Olly smiles "I wouldn't expect you to sweetheart I was trying to get you away from that guy who is watching you like a hawk. So, have a seat let's talk he says passing her a drink, look I can't be out of range I need to keep an eye on was all she got out.**

**"The girl at the bar no worries my cousin is sitting at the bar right now looking out for her he says. "How did you know" Kat asked, well your eyes were on me and her so who is she Oliver asked. Looking him over "why what's it to you are you another one of those perverts" she says.**

**He threw his hands up "oh whoa no my cousin said she looks young is all young enough to be my sister and he was worried is all. And he didn't trust the freaks that were trying to talk to her is all shorty" Oliver said.**

**"Oh" Kat says crossing her arms, as he watched her carefully, she doesn't trust easy. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow "I don't bite you know unless you want me too" he said with a grin. Shaking her head, she couldn't help but smirk he was dripping with charm.**

**As she sat down "so what's your move Casanova" Kat asked intrigued by him, Olly smiled "how would you feel if I say I will I am going to make you fall in love with me "he says. She laughs "Right love is a con its for suckers that is how people get you" answers.**

**Smirking "Oliver Tavares and your name" he says stretching his hand out as for her to shake it. Which she did it was as if a bolt of electricity ran through the both of them " Katherine Moretti she says pulling her hand back. Watching him carefully " She is safe you know my cousin won't let anything happen to her that is a fact. The guy has a protective instinct that rivals a lion so have a seat take a load off " he says.**

**" Really why he doesn't even know her" Kat says**

**" Because he is built like that i guess and he thinks she doesn't belong in these places she should be somewhere looking at some teen show fawning over boys and stuff. Not being hit on by scum bags and as you say perverts Olly answers.**

**She sat down on the opposite side " you don't look like the normal type who come here why are you here" Kat asked. Olly chuckles " because i don't and i am only here because well the guy that my cousin is marrying his cousins brought him here. He doesn't want to be here this is more for his cousin he is happy with what he has at home " he says.**

**" Really he don't like the side action" she says**

**He chuckles" nah he loves my cousin when you meet someone you just know you know. But i guess you don't because its a con right" Olly says. Kat smirks " exactly" she says as she plays with her hair, you want to know what i think honey your meet the wrong guys" he says. **

**" Is that so" she says**

** Oliver gives her a charming smile " Yes i do and you should let me take you to dinner to convince you otherwise" he says. As she nods " And why would i do that exactly" Kat says, as he moves closer to her because i see the way you look at me woman it would be wrong to deny yourself my company" he says laughing.**

**She shakes her head and laugh " your smile is amazing i want to see it more" Olly says writing down his number on his card. " Use it you can call me anytime" he says she looks down at it she didn't know what it was but she wanted to see him. You know if you don't take it i will come down here just to see you all the time but i rather see you in the light of day.**

**When the sunlight hits your eyes and you have that gorgeous smile on your face Oliver says, she nods taking the card and sticking it in her bra. " Laying it on thick Casanova that still doesn't mean i will have sex with you" Kat says. He smiles a smile that sent a small shiver through her body" I count on it Ms. Moretti and i don't want you to have sex with me yet anyway" Oliver says.**

**" Oh yeah why because i'm not offering" she says getting up fixing her clothes, but he got really close to her leaving very little room between them. " No because i want you to crave me and you will " he said with a wink as he opens the door for her. " Right if i wanted it you will give it trust me" Kat replies challenging him, game on he says.**

**And with that he left she shook her head when she came out she checked on Sam who was having a conversation. With the guy that is when fear swept through her as she moved forward that is when she saw him. **

**Pat the guy on the back " hmm must be his cousin" she mumbled, who you staring at with that grin one if the girls asked. Schooling her features" I watching Sammy take this poor bastard money" she says.**

**"Hey Kat look that guy tipped me a shit load of money just to serve his drinks" Sam says with a big grin. Leaving the other bartender to serve the rest of the customers she had to respect his tenacity. Doesn't mean she trust it even though she doesn't get the creepy vibe from either of them. **

**Sam shoved the money into her pockets as they left she saw him standing outside at closing time. Standing against his car with his cousin" hey kid you good" Santiago says to Sam. She smiled yeah thanks" this is your car bitching" Sam says looking it over. "Ms. Moretti this is my cousin Santiago " Olly said introducing them, " hey look thanks for looking out for my sister but she don't need your money" Kat said looking at Sam.**

**" No honey that wasn't guilty money that was me paying her for monopolizing her time so that asshole inside there wouldn't know. The guy was up my ass when i was talking to her but then he got a good look at me i don't think he wanted to chance it" Santiago said. Kat chuckle " probably not" she says , when Olly spoke " you feeling it honey" he says.**

**"What" she says as Sam watched on she could tell when her sister was smitten with someone. " The sparks the chemistry between you and me" Olly says as Santiago laughed and shook his head. " I think you drink to much good night" Kat replies as she walks to her car pushing Sam forward.**

**He shakes his head " i only had one drink honey and you and i both know your feeling it to but you will come on your own accord CALL ME ANYTIME" Olly said as she drove off. Sam looked at Kat who has a smirk on her face " YOU LIKE HIM" she says as her mouth dropped. " What no your crazy and he is delusional" she replies, why he is cute, he is just your type Sam says.**

**Kat and Sam's house **

**Sam sat waiting for Kat to come out the shower" so are you going to call him" she asked. **

**"Jesus go to bed Sammy you have school in the morning and i have work" Kat says with an amused look on her face. "There it'd goes again what is that thing your doing with your face" Sam said sarcastically. As Kat mocked her" Your a real fucking Martin Lawrence aren't you tonight" she says reaching to turn out the lights.**

**" No but you smiled and i miss it" the teenager said**

**Turning to her sister " miss what Sammy" Kat asked stopping what she was doing. Looking down at her hands " since this whole nightmare started you hardly smile any more. Or do something fun just for you" Sam says,Kat sighs and runs her hand through her hair.**

**" Sammy he stole that along with our piece of mind, the moment he dropped you off in the emergency room. It's been one thing after the next my mother took you in she wanted you to be a normal kid. And she loved you and for that her was her last straw with him.**

**We were all happier you were thriving I was following my dream my mom was dating she was happy. Then he came back and he wanted to take you away and she wouldn't have it. My mother gets killed because someone was gunning for him.**

**Because he stole her car and did God knows what and they see the car they kill her but Cody is still walking. And just when we think it's going to be okay we get her life insurance policy money. Here he us again like the piece of of shit that he is and he steals that from us along with everything my mother busted her ass for to make sure we were okay.**

**I have nothing we have nothing but a debt we inherited from that SON OF A BITCH THAT STOLE EVERYTHING FROM US. Now I have to work this stupid fucking job Sam because of him and i am fucking miserable Kat sat frustration building. Sam looked up " but what i don't understand is why you make good money at the bank" Sam asked.**

**Sighing " Sammy don't worry about okay just go to bed" Kat says turning the light off finally as the tears slid down her face. Only if she knew why she had to do this Kat thought to herself " Fine but your going to call him because of all you just said" Sam says.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tavares house **

**"Boys did you enjoy your evening" Esmerelda asked as they all made a face except Oliver. Who smiled" I just met my future wife" he says as Santiago laughed and shook his head. Manolo covered his face and chuckled " no and before you say it papi me and Santiago figured it out. She isn't there for shit and giggles it's more to the story you can tell she hates it.**

**And I dared her that she will fall in love with me" Olly said with a grin. As his father looked at him than to his wife" should I tell him or should you" Manolo says. When Santiago shook his head " Nah Tio he's right when I was talking to her sister who is no older then Elle if not the same age.**

**I got the feeling that she hated it just as much as Olly's future wife because the owner is a real sleazy bag. His eyes was on the kid and the girl Olly is feeling all night he replies. They could tell they hit a nerve in Manolo " Papi let me handle I got this I promise I will let you know when you can do your thing" Oliver says.**

**Gritting his teeth "how can in good conscience just let that slide mijo If you two say this girl is no older than Nena. And she is working in a place like that are fucking kidding" Manolo say. "I get that Papi but she doesn't trust easy and I need her to trust me before we do anything. **

**And I need to find out just what is in going on Oliver says, as he watched he son and his nephew " Okay if it's worse then you think you let me know" Manolo says. "Will do pops" Olly answers, as his cousin shakes his head laughing.**

* * *

**Chuck's house**

**Manolo and Esmerelda hadn't since he checked in since her death he hadn't been the same. Even Chuckie says he hasn't been himself it was as if he was going through the motions. So they knocked" Carles open the door" Manolo says as they saw Chuckie and his wife get out of the car.**

**When he did open the door they could tell he was drunk" What's up Manny you need something" Chuck asked staring at him. They could look at him and tell his eyes was empty " can we come in" Esmerelda asked politely.**

**Knowing he could never tell her no " sure I'm not set up for company but come in" he says letting them in. As they entered it reeked of booze and cigarettes he had Frank Sinatra playing. Sitting down on the sofa Esmerelda looked at him sympathetically" Ana loved this song she loved the classics"he said.**

**Chuckie had never seen his dad like this he knew his dad was going to propose to this woman. She had set it up for him to meet her girls at the baseball game he had never been so excited. Now it was all gone all of his dreams rumor has it she was killed because of her daughters father owed some money.**

**And the fact that he couldn't find the guy or her daughters because they aren't at her old house pissed him off. "I know she did and I will do everything in my power to find her girls I promise you all I do know is her eldest daughter picked up all her things. Ana had a soft spot for her daughters father I wouldn't say for him but for who he used to be.**

**Carles but you can't living this mi amor live for her, I lost her too I was stuck in Dominican Republic to bury my ****grandmother when this all happened. I hadn't seen her oldest daughter in years she had to be 12 or 13 the last time I seen her and the youngest I have never met she lived with her father up until a few year's ago" Esmerelda says with tears eyes.**

**Taking his hand in hers with his thick Italian accent" you know she wouldn't like me sitting here like this" Chuck says, good because neither do I my friend you smell" Manolo. "Nonno smell garbage"Gigi says sucking on her pacifier, as Chuckie tried to keep from laughing.**

**Looking down at his granddaughter that is when they heard him laugh hard something he hasn't done in months. Smiling down at his granddaughter" would you like it is Nonno goes and showers" he asked as she shakes her head.**

**Pulling himself of the couch and went upstairs showered, shaved and changed. He looked around his house" Jesus Manny you guys move fast" Chuck says, let's get to work let's found your ladies baby daddy" Manolo says.**

* * *

**Some where in Boston **

**It had been weeks since and she hasn't called yet but he still wasn't discouraged. It was a Friday night Kat came home finding at note she shook her head. She was going to enjoy the peace and quiet while she had it going to the refrigerator and grabbing a beer.**

**As she closed it that is when she noticed Sam put his number on the refrigerator door. And wrote in larger letters call him tonight Kat chuckled as she sat down. Flicking through the tv as she looked up at number before shaking her head. Getting up to grab the phone when she got a call one that would again change the course of their lives forever.**

**"WHAT WHERE ARE YOU FIND MY SISTER I'M ON MY WAY" she said slamming the phone down and leaving the house. Speeding through back streets to get there quicker jumping out the car and bolting inside" Jazzy where's my sister.**

** The teenager stood with tears in her eyes" get in the car now. Before turning to another kid" I'm going to say it one time before I break your fucking jaw where's my sister she says. But he kept looking upstairs sending her bolting upstairs when she saw some kids gawking at the room door.**

**Banging on the door where she heard some saying no kicking the door several times before it opened. Where she found him on top of her sister Kat lunged forward knocking him off. Sam was barely coherent " Kat told him no why is the room spinning" Sam stutters out.**

**Her eyes swung up to the kid who tried to flee the room that's when she grabbed him by his throat. When she slammed his head into a wall as he tried to fight her off when she used what she learned in basic training on him. Everything all the anger she had inside her she unloaded on him only stopping when she head someone yelled the cops.**

**Picking up her sister and leaving " come on baby wake Sammy don't this " she said as Jasmine looked on in shock. As Kat did CPR her breathing was shallow" Jazzy stay with her" she said picking up the phone. " Hey yeah, yeah shut I need your help can you meet me I'm by Joe Moakley park hurry please.**

**Where I'm on my way" she says peeling off in that direction when she got there jumped out the car. That's when he noticed Sam in her arms he ran forward " what happened" asked taking Sam from her. Just as she started to take her to towards the house she started to convulsing.**

**"Mami" she shouted as he walked in with Sam in his arms when she noticed what was happening.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhere in Boston**

**That is when he got the call" What by who i am on my way" Jakes said slamming down the phone and leaving the club. " You take care of everything to i get back something happen to J.T" he said to his manager and with that he left. Rushing to the hospital " Yes i am here for a teenage boy badly beaten where is" he asked.**

**The nurse looked at him are you family " Yes i am his only family" Jakes said as the nurse lead him to the cubicle. When he walked into the cops trying to get answers out of him to what happen" It's okay buddy i'm here you can tell us what happen" he said urging him to say speak. " I almost had her until she came" was all he got out before going into shock as the nurses jumped in to save his life.**

**Jakes grabbed his hand " come on kid fight you have to fight" he said urging the boy to live when he flat lined. " No,No,No, No,No JT come on man" he said as the cops pulled him out as he pushed away. When the his mother came in " What did you get my boy in Jakes only reason he is here is because of you. You degenerate bastard did she ranted, " you stupid bitch if you never gave a shit about him.**

**I took care of him while you to busy bedding half off Boston or drinking away every dime you make you cheap whore" Jakes yelled. " Yeah like you don't pimp little girls you piece of shit that's what you had my son doing huh" the woman yelled back. When he lunged towards her but the cops intervened " You stupid i bitch i will kill you" he shouted as they held him back.**

**That's when another officers took JT's mothers aside to tell her what happen to her son " I should be there the kid practically lived at my house. That drunk bitch didn't do anything for him but allow her suitors to use him as a punching bag" Jakes yelled. As he heard her holler before breaking down crying as the officer tried to console her.**

** Pulling away from the cops " Can you tell me what happen to him" he asked the officer fuming inside. Someone beaten his brother to death JT may have not been his flesh and blood but they were family. And he would find out who killed him whoever did this will pay a for this. As he stormed out of the hospital getting back into his car and heading over to where he knew his friends would be.**

* * *

**Tavares House**

**"Look you have to help her please" Kat pleads with Mrs. Tavares," What happen to her Katherine" Oliver asked. "I don't know okay she was at a party with her friend, why didn't you take her to the hospital" he asked. That's when he noticed her blood stained hands as he pulled her aside she pulls away.**

**As she shakes her head " my sister needs me i can't Hey peanut i'm here alright" she said holding Sam's hand. " Katherine you have to trust me okay tell what happen" Oliver says, I don't trust anyone but you said any time. Nodding in agreement " Yes i know hon but you have blood on your hands shot it straight with me" he says.**

**When Esmerelda stepped in " If you don't trust him trust me" she said as Kat Hesitated, " I can't lose her she is all i have left. And i didn't go through all this for nothing please just help her" she said. " Nena buscame cartera mommy" the woman asked as Elena ran upstairs Karina stepped in to help her. " Do you know what they gave her" Kari asked, No i don't know i wasn't there just what her friend said. **

**"Alright that is when Elle came downstairs with her mothers bag as she went to work on Sam quickly. In that moment Oliver understood just how much Sam meant to her " He will let you clean yourself up and give you changed of clothes then you come and we talk" Esmerelda said. As Oliver lead her upstairs as she kept looking back it was hard having to trust someone else take care of her sister.**

**Twenty minutes later " Where's Jazzy, and my sister" Kat asked as she finally got a good look at his mother. She looked familiar to her but she couldn't place it " Oliver took her home after she gave us her take on their night at this party Esmerelda responds. There was a long silence between them " why didn't you take her to the hospital" the woman asked.**

**Groaning as she ran her hands through her hair " because i can't they would take her from me and i can't lose her" Kat says. "How so" Esmerelda asked, shaking her head a few months ago my mother died and i got her insurance money. And the small inheritance she left us and she was in the house and my father came by and he left her battered and bruised.**

**It happened while i was at work and when i took her to they said being that she as in my care i am responsible for her Kat answered. She could tell that Kat was emotionally drained nodding " well let me formally introduce myself i am Esmerelda Tavares" the woman said stretching her hand out. " Jesus i'm sorry where are my manners Katherine Moretti" Kat said that is when her eyes went wide.**

**Kat looked at her strangely " Your Ana's daughters" Esmerelda asked, "you know my mother " Kat asked as she perked up. Yes she and i were friends we had an disagreement about her helping that degenerate ex of hers. She was very angry with me because i felt he was taking advantage of her but by the time we would have worked things out. **

**She was killed while i was in the Dominican Republic burying my grand mother and i didn't make it back in time to be there. But my husband and i tried to locate you but to no avail we could find you girls. The woman put her hand up for a second "****Kari llama a tu tío y dile que traiga a Charles y dile que es importante" Esmerelda says. When K.K came downstairs " Titi i know what they gave her" he said as her and Kat looked up.**

**Getting up " What did that little bastard give my sister" Kat said, when Olly made his way down the stairs with Emy on his back. As Esmerelda looked over at him " Dime muchacho" she says, it was GHB but a large dose K.K said but his eyes were on Kat the whole time. Her jaw clenched her heart dropping in her chest " I'm going kill him" she said backing away as she started to leave.**

**Emy sliding of Olly's back as he sprung into action shaking his head " No Katherine" he said standing front of her. " That son of bitch tried to rape my sister and i'm supposed to do with that. And you want to tell me no not happening I didn't go through all this to protect her for nothing" she said attempting to walk around. **

**Shoving him out of the way" GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW" she said, that is when Manolo and two other men walked in. Looking around just then Esmerelda put her hand on her shoulder" I need you to stop i did a rape kit on never got a chance to do anything" she said. When the young woman"s eyes swung up relief running through her stopping so she could breathe.**

**She wanted to cry tears of joy that she wouldn't have to tell her baby sister what happen she was just drained. All Chuck can do was stare she looked so much like her mother" Katherine i would like you to meet Chuck DiSanto he was the man was dating your mother before her passing" Esmerelda said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tavares House**

**"She was so afraid that you guys wouldn't like me because from what she said your critical and distrusting. And your sister was curious and hopeful she said you were night and she as day. And that she would follow your lead but she said yous guys like Baseball so we could go to game. The Red sox game against the yanks the friday games since your sisters birthday was in a few days.**

**And she wanted me to come over for her birthday dinner she had a whole big thing planned for" Chuck said. Kat froze going over in her head the way her mother was right before she died.**

_flashback_

_"So what do you think huh" Ana asked Sam who was flicking the channels back and forth as she stood there. _

_" Sure!" Sam said when Ana to the remote control from her standing in front of her to block the television. " __Ora in realtà guardi Samantha" the woman told her in Italian, 'I'MMM LOOOKKING YOU LOOK HOT DOESN'T SHE KAT" Sam shouted. Shaking her head she was happy that she took control of the situation with Cody he didn't deserve Sam._

_" NO!" Kat replied coming downstairs looking her mother over as Sam eyed her nodding her head toward her mom. When the girls looked up" You going to the hospital why does it matter if your hot or not" Kat asked, because i want to look nice" Ana answered. " Do you have some hot date" Sam asked the woman couldn't help but smile as she kissed Sam on top her head._

_Looking at her sister with a raised eyebrow "Ma since when do you care about your appearance" Kat asked. Taking a deep breath sit down she said taking Kat's hand as her and Sam looked at each other strangely. As the woman sat down and crossed her legs " I met someone we have only be dating a few months but i like him" Ana spoke._

_They both watched her " Tell us something we don't know already Ma" Sam said, as the woman's head swung up " you knew" she asked. Sam shrugged" Well you always made sure dinner was there that i can throw it in the microwave coming home later then usual. Or carried extra lunch so i figured you were" she said, that and there was an extra pep in your step and you were smiling alot" Kat added._

_Ana bended her head and chuckled " go figure " she said still shaking her head, "Is there more or do we have to have the birds and the bees conversation with you Ma" Kat said. Jumping up " YEAH AND NO MEANS NO" Sam said with a grin, oh stop it you two smart assess" Ana replies._

_" So who is" Sam asked, and do we get to meet please tell me he isn't our dad Kat said with disgusted in her tone. " OH GOD NO! he is a man i met through a mutual friend and yes you girls do get to meet him soon i hope its okay with you two girls" she said. Both girls looked at her strangely " why wouldn't it be okay with us Ma" they said at the same time._

_Shrugging "i don't know this is new for me" Ana says taking the remote back and putting it on MTV " its cool Ms. Ana you deserve to be happy" Sam said. " Yeah like Sammy said you do deserve to be happy Ma and if this guy makes you happy then why the hell not" Kat says. Smiling at her girls " thank you now should i stay with this outfit or the other one" she asked._

_"The Green one because it goes with your eyes" Sam says with a smile, what does this guy do for a living" Kat asked. " Is he cute" Sam asked Kat looked at her incredulously " what does it matter if he is cute or not Sam does he treat her right does he work. He can look like fucking Chewbacca but what's important is he does right by her" Kat says._

_Shaking her head " Alright enough no arguing he works on the docks he is a former marine and he is a very handsome man. Who treats me with the utmost respect " Ana responds as she winks at Sam who smiled then stuck her tongue at Kat. While Kat pushed her back on the sofa messing up her hair " Ma tell her to get off of my hair she is jealous that mines is better" Sam shouted._

_" Katherine let your sister go" Ana said shaking her head as she walked away and up the stairs, you heard her Katherine!" the teenager said laughing. Making Kat smile as she shoved her one last time before taking the remote control from her " give it back!" Sam said. " In i minute to much tv will kill your brain cells Sammy" Kat says giving her the remote._

* * *

**" That was you wasn't it that would be outside our house after she died" Kat asked, shaking his head " Yeah i wanted to make sure yous two were safe. And find that son of a bitch who got her killed" Chuck answered. " Your not going to find him fucker he won't come around until it benefits him" she says.**

**If you don't mind what's your dads name" Manolo asked, Cody McCall she replies as everything in the room stopped. Esmerelda covered her mouth as Manolo looked in shock so that would make your sister Samantha McCall he asked. As Kat looked around confused " Why does it matter" she asked, SON OF A BITCH" Chuck shouted punching the wall next to him.**

**" I'm going to kill Manny mark my word!" Chuck said, Florio shook his head " he fucking played us" he said. "What is going on" she asked, i know your father we used to be friends back in the day and he asked to be her god father" Manolo replies. Kat's eyes widened with shock " You and your sister are going to come and live with me" Chuck said facing her.  
**

**Looking over at the man " It's okay we have our own place" Kat answers, Katherine look i was going to ask your mother to marry me. And i can't do that because of that son of bitch so the only thing left for me to do is to take care of the people she left behind. That she loved more then anything i this world will you please let me do that" Chuck pleads.**

**" You were going to ask her to marry you but it's was only a few months" Kat said in shock, i loved your mother she was classy and beautiful she was one of a kind. It didn't matter if it was 4 months of 4 years i wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and that smile the man said getting choked up. **

**As the tears to form in Kat's eyes what she didn't know was Olly was watching in that moment. It wasn't that she didn't believe in love it was that she didn't trust it she only trusted what she knew and could see. This gave him just the idea to win her heart " Okay we will stay with you" Kat answered.**

**Moving further into the room" do you mind if i hug you, your ma always said your weren't much of a hugger" Chuck asked. She smiled " I'm not much of a hugger at all but if my mother trusted you i can trust you to so i will give you a hug. But don't make a habit out of it either" Kat says hugging him, Manolo held his wife with a smile on his face knowing.**

**That it had been months since Chuck smiled but now he had a renewed purpose and he knew that his friend would do anything to protect them. I'm going to go be with my sister " Kat said leaving abruptly feeling the tears her eyes as she made her way upstairs. Opening the door she found another teenager with Sam " Hi i'm Elena i hope you didn't mind i didn't want her to be by herself" she said.**

**" No its fine thank you but i got it from here you can go do whatever" Kat said as Elena nodded and left the room. Lying next to her sister kissing her on top the head before laying back. As the tears start to roll down her face she was exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally.**

**After watching her go up the stairs" Olly i want you to get rid of that car that motherfucker is going to looking for that" Chuck said. Wait mijo you said you saw them at a strip club where" Manolo asked. As Esmerelda's head swung up "WHAT! she said making Chuck turn to him as well " Why were they there" the man asked.**

**"I don't know but i got the impression she didn't like it very much but she was a stripper but the owner. Was hawking her and her sister who was working the bar but we didn't know it was little Sammy. All i knew was Santi didn't want to leave her at the bar so he stayed there and i took her back to the VIP room just to get the guy off her back" Olly answered.**

**Florio shook his head before patting his nephew on the back" I want you to find the name we gave Cody go" he said. Manolo watched his wife from the corner of his eye she was fuming he could feel it from half way across the room. " That girl upstairs is my goddaughter and she's been working at a strip club HABLAME CONO" she shouted.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Tavares House**

**"HABLAME AHORA CONO" Esmerelda said staring at them that is when Santiago jumped into speak." Titi we didn't know but I felt compelled to protect her we don't know the reason as to why they were there. But what i do know is from Olly is Kat trusts is very limited and very protective of her sister.**

**She doesn't go ten minutes without Sam being in her eye sight only person she trust Sam with is the neighbor Ms. Carmen Johnson. You want answers Titi you have to ask her and she is very guarded about everything" he answers. Manolo walked over to his wife and hugged her"I want you to find Cody McCall and i want his head on platter ****Tu me entiendes" Esmerelda says.**

**"You got it mi amor" Manolo said as she pulled away and walked up the stairs, " cabelleros let's get to work" Florio says. As they all went their separate ways as he went after her finding her at the door watching Sam and Kat. She never turned around " she was crying Manolo she is exhausted i wasn't there for my friend when she died. I have to protect them now they are all Ana have left in this world and her sister couldn't even step in and help these girls" Esmerelda said.**

**Rubbing her back" we will figure it out mi reina i promise you those girls are safe now with us and Chuck. You know that man is going to move heaven and earth for them" Manolo said, the way she is with Samantha reminds me of me relationship with Reinaldo" she said. He pulled his wife closer to him smiling"You haven't spoken about him in years" he replies. Sighing i love Florio he my big brother my protector but Reinaldo was my other half.**

**They say when you lose a twin you lose a piece of yourself and that is how it was with he and i. You see the way she covers Sam that girl would put her own life on the line to protect her with no care to herself. She is a young woman Manolo who is supposed to be out there living her life falling in love making mistakes.**

**Not working to run a home and take care of a teenager" she says, i know but who else was going to as you say Ana's sister won't help them" he says. They stood there a little longer before going to check on there kids " children's lives are supposed to be carefree" she says. He rubs her shoulders "Yes it should be but we will fix it for the both of them" Manolo said knowing when he found out what was going on he would kill Cody.**

**The following morning Esmerelda was the first one up as Kat came down the steps " good morning Katherine" she says. "Morning" Kat responds sitting down she looked tired and defeated. **

**"Coffee" the woman spoke handing her a cup she shook her head as she made her a cup after he sat back down. Esmerelda watched her for a moment" can we talk" she asked, Kat looked up "sure" already getting the hint that she wasn't asking. Nodding her head "Alright then what's going on with you and your sister and don't lie to me why aren't you in your mother's house that was handed down to her. **

**And i am positive that it was given to you for you and your sister but instead your in some crap apartment in Dorchester" she said staring her right. "Umm i couldn't be there anymore it just reminded me of what i lost there" Kat said hoping she would buy ite. Shaking her head " i would be inclined to believe it but from what i know about you from your mother that you are a stifler.**

**Because you were saving to get a red mustang please try again with the truth this time" Esmerelda says. Just as Kat sees Olly coming down the steps he stops looks and then turns around to leave. " Oh so Casanova is runs away because he's in his underwear" Kat says hoping to stall this woman. **

**He smiles and turns to her " Not all i was just feeling like you didn't need to see my goodies then it would rev up that lust you have for me" Olly says with a smile. When he sees his mothers face expression then he sees Kat "Yeah right you like have your goodies out there " Kat says trying prolong the conversation.**

**When K.K came downstairs not much different then Olly with no shirt but basketball shorts" put some pants on primo there's guest" he said sitting down next to Kat. " Bueno dia Titi" K.K says as Esmerelda eyes Him and Olly " bueno dia Kelby can you go tell everyone breakfast is ready" she says. **

**Seeing that she wanted to be alone with Kat he got up "Well i go and wake up everyone else up" he said rushing back upstairs. As Kat checked out Olly as he drank his orange juice" Excuse me Miss i would appreciate if you stopped ogling my goodies" he says. Shaking her head " whose ogling maybe you should cover up your goodies" Kat responds.**

**As his mother cleared her throat "I will go help K.K wake everyone up you Santi just may hit him" Olly said. He watched her pleaded with him with her eyes sharing a look with her and he mouthed " i'm sorry" and turned and went upstairs. "Does he always do that walk around in his boxers or was it just because it was me" Kat says trying to change the conversation.**

**Esmerelda smiled "Nice try Katherine start talking and never insult intelligence" she says, Kat's mouth dropped. " Your like a pit bull aren't you" she says in shock that no matter how much she tried this woman knew what she was doing.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Boston**

**"Boss we couldn't find them the apartment was cleared out completely" the man spoke as he turned and looked at him. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY DONNY! that bitch don't have the money to just up and leave. What about that little girl that was with the sister Jazzy they live right next door talk to her.**

**The two men look at each other " There place was cleared out too Jakes we even went by the dad's job they said he called and quit. He also pulled his kids from school as well they are both in the wind" Paul says as Terrence shook his head. Trying to keep a lid on his anger so you are telling me that bitch killed my little brother and disappears. Weren't you two outside the house how the hell did that happen" Jakes says.**

**As he got up throwing the desk over "FIND THEM NOW" he said throwing the chair against the wall. When J.T's mom came in " Where's my son's things you piece of shit your the reason he is dead my baby was a good boy until he met you. And your cheap suits you prostitute little girls and you want to judge me i work at least i work for my money.**

**I don't hustle hard working people to get there money was all she got out when he grabbed her by her throat. " I kill you bitch you never loved him i was the only person he had you drunken whore" Jakes spat coldly. Shoving her before letting her go" Yeah right you were the only one who let him get away with doing whatever he wanted. That's why he didn't like being home because you let him do what he wanted and i didn't i was the adult.**

**You let a teenage boy think that he was above the rules and look where it got him" she stammered out before leaving. He turned to go after her but his Paul and Terrence stopped him" FIND THEM NOW ALL OF THEM THEY ALL RAN FOR A REASON I WILL SHOW THEM YOU DON'T TAKE FROM ME" Jakes says.**

**When his phone rang" WHAT! she didn't what are you fucking joking she still owes me alot of money" he raged as he hung up. Yanking the phone from the jack and throwing it"GET OUT FIND THAT BITCH BEFORE I BURY J.T" he spat.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tavares Lake House**

**There was a long silence as Esmerelda crossed her arms waiting for Kat to speak who was trying to avoided it. Just as she was about to speak Elle came downstairs " Mami she is up"the teenager says. Making both Kat and Esmerelda rush upstairs as Kat jumped over the pillow on the floor. **

**"Hey kiddo how you feeling" Kat asked, as Sam Looked around confused" where are we" she replies. But before Kat could answer Esmerelda spoke " your at my house Samantha"she says. That's when Sam noticed her in the room her eyes went wide" Titi" she said looking on confused.**

**As she Looked at her sister " I thought you didn't know where they were" Sam asked the hurt evident in her voice. No Sammy it's not like that i didn't know remember the guy from the club" Kat replied. Sam smiled "Casanova the one that made you smile" she asked, well yeah that one I called him and that is how we're here.**

**I didn't know who they were one in the same until yesterday when i brought you here" she answered. That is when Sam Looked up at Esmerelda" he said you were gone and you didn't want me around" she said. As the tears start to form in her eyes Esmerelda cleared her throat" you mi amor are my family always you too Katherine" she said moving closer.**

**Sam's eyes start to tear up and Kat knew why they lived on constant edge for almost year with Cody in blowing their lives apart. Then with Jakes in their lives it was like they haven't been able to breath she had begged Kat to help find her godparents that maybe. If they did they could help them with their situation in which Sam didn't know the whole story.**

**Esmerelda nodded as tears start to form in her eyes as well "You girls are safe here and everything else we will figure out" she said hugging Sam. She could tell that Kat wanted to cry but wouldn't "see Kat i told you they would help us" Sam says, as Kat shook her head" yeah" she says.**

**"Well how are you feeling can you tell us what happen yesterday"Esmerelda asked, Me and Jazzy went to this party at her friends house he was on the basketball team. Then JT showed up with his friends he wasn't even invited i ignored him most of the night. I stayed with a couple of kids from school but he was all over me and i kind of repulsed me then i had a beer but i never put it down.**

**And everything else was a blur OH MY GOD DID,DID " Sam said before she started to stammer on her words. " Hey, Hey, Hey nothing happen your okay i got there in time alright" Kat says. " Youuuu sure" the teenager says as fear started to sink in, yes we are sure you are okay i made sure"Esmerelda answers. " Just get showered and changed we have to talk" Kat says.**

**" Yes do that and come downstairs and get something to eat" the older woman spoke as they left the room. And you Katherine we need to have a nice long talk about everything that your father did because i know he owes several bookies money. So you will tell me everything or i ask her and i am pretty sure she doesn't know all of it no vamonos go get something to eat" Esmerelda said with a grin as she went downstairs.**

**Karina laughed "yeah for a little woman she commands that and will have you sing like a canary trust me" she said patting Kat on the shoulder. As she went downstairs sighing as she ran her hand through her hair when she turned around and saw a little girl looking up at her. "Hi your just like my brother described' Emy said as he plucked her coming out of his room" owww" she said holding her arm.**

**"I telling papi" the little girl said as Kat looked up at him with grin as the little girl ran down the steps. "So you confide in your little sister about woman" she asked looking at him, he smiles " hey now my baby sister is very intuitive about people. Do you want to know what she said about you" Olly said with a big grin, feeling challenged "sure what the hell" Kat said with a shrug.**

**That is when he chuckled " how about i take you out to dinner and i tell you then" he asked, rolling her eyes" fine because i owe you one" she answered. Shaking his head"Good i will take you some place nice so you have all day to get dolled up" he said as he walked away. "Wait what!" she said going after him just as she was about to speak she saw a kitchen full of people.**

**All she could do was shake her head he knew exactly what he was doing but she couldn't help but to smile. After breakfast and getting reacquainted with everyone Sam found Kat outside in the backyard. "Hey" she said sitting down next to her sister who was more quiet than usual. "You okay" Sam asked , yeah i am so what do you think about us living with my moms boyfriend" Kat says.**

**Sam smiled " he is kind of hot i would have liked if they would have gotten married" she says. Turning to look at her little sister" yeah me too" Kat replies, i don't want to go back to how it was i don't want you to worry so much" the teen says. Hugging her sister " i don't want you to worry just be a kid" she says.**

**"So Casanova's my god brother huh you should give him a chance" Sam said with a grin, oh stop i kind of have to go out with him later anyway" Kat says turning away. So her sister wouldn't see her smile " are you smiling about that" the teenager said trying to look at her face. " What no he helped me out so i owe him one" is all she replied, as Sam's mouth dropped "Yes you are you like him" she said jumping up.**

**Kat got up to go inside " i don't know what your talking about Sammy" as Sam followed her, hey sweetheart be ready by 7:00 and be dressed to impress" Oliver said. "Wait what where are we going " Kat asked, just be ready he said walking off.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Boston**

**Later on that afternoon "Tell me you found them" Jakes said, nope we went by the bank and they said she no longer worked there"Paul says. "WHAT SINCE WHEN" he demanded, i don't know boss and she didn't come to the club last night either from what Joey said" Terrance says. **

**"I know and the money was down by eight grand it cost me eight thousand dollars I NEED YOU TO FIND THEM BITCHES NOW! she cost me a whole of money. And she still owes me i own them " he said through gritted teeth. That is when he got a call" they probably want to talk about what happen to J.T tell them i will be there in twenty minutes.**

**When there was a knock at his door as he opened the door he was grabbed by his throat" Ahhh Jakes Thompson i think we have a situation to resolve" the man said. As his two guards went to pull their weapons only to be stopped by two other men. " I could snap your neck and i want to but i will give you a chance to live entiendes! he said dropping him and let him go.**

**As the young man grabbed his neck trying to breath" WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Jakes says. I am here to speak to you about Katherine and Samantha McCall you leave them alone and i give you Cody to do with how you please" Manolo said. " I Give prime ass for Cody McCall hell no" the young man spat coldly, oh i didn't tell you that you don't have a choice" he said with a grin. **

**While Joe and Chuck laughed finally standing up glaring at Manolo "No she makes me money" Jakes says. Manolo turned to Joe, Chuck and pointed at them" He said no to me" they just shook their heads. "I guess he is dumber then i thought Dale!" he says. That is when Florio wrapped his arm around his neck "Now seeing as you are hard of hearing my offer is off the table and i kill you now what do you think" Manolo asked.**

**Florio choked him as he tried to break free his eye began to bug out" Okkkkayyyyy" he stammered out. When Florio dropped him " FINE! I WILL LEAVE THEM ALONE" Jakes says angrily, that is when Joe threw him the money Cody owed their debt is paid. That is when Chuck Lunged forward "BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE ABOUT IT YOU GO NEAR THOSE GIRLS I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU. **

**AND I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOUR BUSINESS ALL OF IT YOU UNDERSTAND THOSE ARE MY GIRLS CODY DOESN'T EXIST. IF YOU WANT TO KEEP BREATHING THEY DON'T EXIST TO YOU" he said glaring at him. "Big Chuck let the boy go" Manolo said, i don't think i can Manolo he might just say fuck it in his words their prime ass" Chuck says. That's when it clicked " You...Youurrr Manolo Tavares your the boss of the underground everyone who is anyone money goes through you" Jakes says.**

**" Yes i am and those girls are under my protection so don't be dumb" Manolo said as they left.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chuck's house**

**"Uughh this is ridiculous its too much i don't feel like me" Kat complained, but you look smoking hot with those eyes and that dress your killer" Karina said. As Sam shook her head agreeing" you look super hot " she said, i don't know why i let y'all talking me into i rather leave some things to the imagination you know" she replies with a huff.**

**Shaking her head " okay you can go with the pants set is fire as well but those legs girl show them off. And didn't my cousin say something about you falling head over heels for him that dress will have him choke on his words" Kari said winking at Sam. Who smirked" i don't do well with trickery" Kat says with a smirk of her own.**

**Which made Karina smile" Sammy i like your sister she is sharp" she says as they finished Kat's make up. " I'm changing this dress" Kat says just as the doorbell rings ," ughh he is early its not seven clock" she says. That is when Elle finally spoke" no it's actually 6:59 he is right on time" she says.**

**"Are you serious why didn't you say anything all this time" Kat says looking at her in disbelief as Elle and Sam smiled at each other. Kat groaned again " Katherine your suitor is here" Chuck, You said it was six 'o clock" she says. "Sorry it was really 6:30" Sam replied making a face as Kat looked at her deadpan, " Do you realize i don't have time to change right" she says.**

**When Sam shook her head yes making Kat groaned even louder as the girls laugh mumbling under her breath as she grabbed her sweater. That is when Karina saw the knife strapped to her hip she smirked then turned to Sam " they are so made for each other" she whispered. Kat shook her head " you did that on purposed didn't you" she asked, as Sam feigned innocence" you look super hot and i know you wouldn't wear it otherwise" she says.**

**"Sweetheart its 7:01 don't keep your suitor waiting" Olly said with a grin as she rolled her eyes" yeah i will be down in a minute; and you i will get you back later" Kat said before making her way downstairs. Sam smiled " have fun do something that i wouldn't do" she said, you don't know how reassuring that is Sammy" she replied back.**

**Olly looked up as she came down the stairs his jaw dropped "Damn this is going to be harder then i thought" he whispered to himself. She looked flawless dark blue dress with knee high boots and a long blue sweater with her hair in a ponytail to the side.**

**Chuck looked up and turned to Olly and laughed as he patted him on the back " good luck with that" the said still laughing. "Hey wow you look incredible"Oliver says staring, shaking her head okay" you don't look to bad yourself" Kat said. Coughing"Well shall we go i have a well thought out evening planned"Oliver says with a grin.**

**Reaching for her hand as she reached the last step" umm thank you" she says when Sam jumped down the stairs. Chuck came from the kitchen as they were about to leave "Sam please behave" Kat says as she stopped. "Okay Mom" Sam says sarcastically as her and Elena laughed, "Don't worry so much i got this " Chuck said.**

**"Don't be a smart ass Sammy" she said kissing her little sister on top the head then left Sam looked at Chuck. "You do know she is going to call like crazy right" the teenager says, laughing "then maybe we should keep the phone off the hook so she won't drive us crazy while we watch the game huh" the man says.**

**Shaking her head "No, No, No then she would find a reason to bail and she likes him i know she does but she is just to stubborn to say so" Sam said jumping up. Putting his hands up" Alright, alright but if Olly does the job right he can keep her engaged enough while we have some fun right" he shouted. "Right!" Emy shouted as well with a grin Karina shook her head, how about i make some sausage and peppers and we play a game or something" Chuck said.**

**"Ohh can we play poker" Sam asked, he looked over and shook his head "no i don't play poker with minors" the man answered. "Kari isn't a minor" Elena said, i think he is afraid that he would lose to a bunch of kids so he rather not play us" Sam say with a grin. Elle turned to Sam" you know what Sam i think your right the big bad gangster can't lose to teenagers" she says.**

**Karina laughed at what they were trying to do" and Emy is like nine and it would be embarrassing if he lost to her he wouldn't live it down" she says winking at the girls. That's when Chuck started to laugh hard " you guys are funny that was really cute but it's not going to work" he says. When Sam coughs "LOSER" she says as Elle patted her on the back" what's that Sam you have a case of the loser stuck in your throat" she says.**

**As he laughs as he walks to the kitchen just then the door bell rang and Karina got up to answer it.**

* * *

**Mamma Maria's**

**After they ordered all he could do was stare " wow i know once i saw you in the day you would look even more amazing" Oliver said. Shaking her head " i know i look nice Casanova but i'm sure you say that to all the girls" Kat says. He chuckles " no i really don't but think you are gorgeous and even more so when you smile" he says. **

**"Alright Casanova no matter how many compliments you give i'm still not having sex with you" she say. That is when he laughs " woman please i wasn't giving it no matter how good look and just for argument sake. When i complimented you i was just a compliment now i don't know what kind of losers you dated but i am not any of them. So when i say your gorgeous believe that i mean just that i have no agenda but to get to know the real you.**

**You know the one that you hide behind those snarky comments that you some how think your less then those other girls. Because your not I happen to like that you a strong person and i love that you say what's on your mind. And you bring the fight to anyone when it comes to protecting yours how about instead of fighting me you let me fight with you" Oliver said.**

**Kat was shocked and turned on by his assertiveness " and not to mention you won't be getting any of my goodies anytime soon because i don 't think you can handle that Ms. Moretti so can we enjoy ourselves. Shaking her head" you know normally any other time i would have knocked you on your ass but i can respect that" Kat says with a grin. **

**Olly smiled " good now let's have a good time" he said knowing that he broke through that thick layer of distrust. At first he thought Sam was lying but the kid was right she is very guarded and it won't be easy. But he wasn't about to fold he was playing to win she was hard on the outside but he could see her heart and that is what he was after.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Some Where in Boston**

**After dinner they went for a walk stopping at some gelato place as they walked and talked" so how about this we go boxing for our next date" he asked. Kat looked at him with a raised eyebrow" who said i would go out with you again" she asked with a devious grin. "Oh come on you can't resist me it's why you wore that dress but i will win this battle" Oliver said with chuckle.**

**She shook her head " don't get ahead of yourself killer your sister and mine decided they would lie to me about the time. So i didn't have time to change to the other outfit" Kat says, well i am glad you didn't because your killing that dress" he said. Making her blush a little but he looked away" Don't be made at them they want to see you happy especially your sister" Oliver says.**

**"What makes everyone think that i'm not happy" she says looking at him indifferent, girl you could make babies cry with that scowl" he said laughing as she shoves him lightly. Shaking her head" and for your information i am happy i'm just not much of a smiley person is all" Kat responds. "Yeah i don't see it you noticed but i did from the first time i saw you it's in your eyes. Your eyes tell a different story see darkness and a whole lot of anger but you are so far removed when you were in that place.**

**It's why i was drawn to you because you didn't look like you fit and you knew i didn't either so trust that instead of looking for reasons to run. I know with Cody as a father you have to be on guard all the time and i can only imagine the shit he has put you and your family through. But your not alone anymore and trust me my mother is the mother of all mothers she mothers everybody" he says.**

**All she could do was shake her head trying" anyway where to now" she asked, " how do you feel about dancing" he asked. Being nonchalant Kat shrugs" sure why not" she said playing it cool he wasn't putting on the full court press. But he would do subtle small touches in passing and it was driving her crazy so this dancing thing should be interesting.**

* * *

**Chuck's House**

**Hours later Kat crept inside the house only to find Sam, Elle and Chuck fast asleep on the sofa with ESPN sports. Smling she swiped her sister hair out her face and kissed her on the forehead before walking away. "Did you have fun" Sam said looking up at her trying to not smile"it was okay" Kat answers with a shrug. **

**Her nonchalant attitude is what got Sam to jump up following her upstairs grinned to herself. "Just okay was it amazing was it nice where did he take you what did you guys do" Sam asked following her up the stairs. "You know we ate some food it was okay" she replies knowing it would drive Sam crazy with the lack of information. **

**Following her sister inside the room as she took off her clothes"That's it what kind of food did you have Katherine what did you do" Sam said in disbelief. Shaking her head"We had italian it was nice you know i guess" Kat says. Sam groaned " you know i hate when you do that you know your whole well i don't shistick i hate it. Can you at least give me solid answers KATIE" she says. **

**"Don't call me that it's not funny you know that makes my skin crawl" her sisters says, then stop giving me this inconspicuous answers" the teenager said. "I'm not giving you inconspicuous answers i answered every one of your questions you are fishing for in-depth answers" Kat say sliding into her sweat pants. "Did he kiss you goodnight,what did you do i could do this all night" Sam asked, as Kat got into bed and turned off the light.**

**With a smile on her face" goodnight Sam" she said kissing her on the forehead then turning around. "Kat can you please just tell me if you had a good time or not or would you go out with him again" Sam said turning on the light and looking her in the eye. Sighing "Sammy i was a interesting time alright" she said, OH GOSH STOP IT" Sam said with frustration.**

**Making Kat laugh" simmer down there shorty" she said turning to face her watching her sisters face light up. " No but seriously it was interesting and i'm not being a dick it was dinner was fine you know we talked and it was nice i guess. But he kept touching me subtle it drove me crazy and you he tells me let's go dancing and i'm like okay bet. **

**Now do you know this fool takes me square dancing" Kat says, as Sam bust out laughing before calming down. "Not the kind of dancing you were expecting huh" Sam said , definitely not her sister answers. **

**"You Like him Kat why can' t you just admit that you think i didn't see the smile on your face but i did i'm very receptive that way. And Olly is a good guy and you should give him a chance you might surprise yourself he might just make you happy" the teenager says. **

**"Shut Up Sam and Elena you want to come in to because i'm sure your elbows is killing you" Kat says. "How did you know i was there " Elle asked coming inside the room, i have watched you guys all day move in harmony with each other. So when this one followed me up i knew you would be right behind plotting and telling your brother what i say" the young woman says.**

**Elle's mouth dropped" I am hurt there is honor and sister among girls my gosh Kat i wouldn't tell him. I would guide him not to make the wrong decision" she said, yeah, yeah , yeah like her telling me just how happy i would be" Kat replies. **

**"Look Sam and I just so happen to think you guys are kind of made for each other your bad ass and don't take shit. He is calm, cool and collective and bad ass himself but he would do it so calmly before you realize you were got because he has so much finesse" Elle says.**

**"See i totally agree" Sam said before both teens realized that she fell asleep, Kat, Kat Sam called to her shaking her head. " She totally likes my brother" Elle says, Sam shook her head i know she just needs to trust that he is really interested" she says before they fell asleep.**

* * *

**Several days later**

**Kat walked into the gym in her stretch pants and tang top when a guy whistled " damn mami where you been all my life" he said. "You won't have no life if you keep on talking " Olly said intercede because he knew her mouth was about murder this kid. The guy put his hands up and backed and walked away without saying another word. As she looked up to him he was wearing his basketball shorts and light blue t-shirt.**

**Her eyes said wow but she kept her comment to herself not full his head but she was starting to see him in a different light and that scared her. He watched her as she took her shades off and put her hair up in a bun " your eyes are amazing" Oliver says just staring. It was getting harder to ignore the fact that she was smoking hot maybe he needed to rethink his strategy.**

**Smiling "Umm well thank you i guess" Kat says gasping as he covered his mouth" is that a smile Moretti color me shock"he says laughing. As she shook her head" can we get started" she says looking at him, yeah sure let me show you were put your stuff" he says leading her to the back. Opening the office door" you can put it there while we train" Olly said, wait this is the office you work here" she asked.**

**He smiles " No i own it now come on" he said laughing at her shocked expression before leading her back to the gym. He watched her stance " can i show you something"Oliver asked, i have done this before you know Kat says rolling her eyes. " Yeah but just trust me okay" he said as he his hand graze her waist as he positioned her "Now try it again" he said.**

**As she unloaded on the bag so much so she was lost in a trance taking everything she was feeling out on the bag. When Olly stepped in to stop her when she swung hitting him but he grabbed her hand as they both fell on the ground. **

**With her falling on top of him " Oh god that hurt woman are you crazy i called your name" he said. Her mouth dropped the feeling that shot through her was new to her before snapping back to reality she jumped up" Ummm i'm sorry about that" she said.**

**That's when Santi walked over helping him up" You okay primito" he asked, Yeah i think i'm fine" Olly says. They both felt flustered "Where's the bathroom" Kat asked, here take the keys to my office and use that bathroom" he said. She took it then walked away thinking maybe i do want to see what's he is working with" she mused to herself. Watching her as she walked away turning to his cousin" she totally likes" he said as Santiago shook his head.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Some where in Boston**

** Several weeks later Jakes sat behind his desk angry he didn't get what he was promised and he always got what he wanted or he took it. "Have you found where they are hiding them yet" he asked, No boss we haven't yet "Terrance answered. That is when he banged on the table "FIND THEM THAT BITCH KILLED JT AND I WILL COLLECT ON THAT" Jakes said.**

**"What about Manolo Tavares" Paul says, what about him he didn't know what Cody promised the money just clears the girls debt it doesn't give what i am owed" he answers with a sick grin. The two men looked at each other thinking the same thing he was asking for a death wish going up against major players.**

**Jakes snarls As he looked at them " I'm taking his spot and I will find those bitches and take what's mine from one or the both of them. I don't really care but maybe the younger one would be better. Since she is still a virgin either way I'm getting what belongs to me so go and find them NOW! He says.**

**They looked at each other then left " this isn't going to end well" Terrance says, i know man but i don't know where they are hiding them. These are major players man i just feel like he is on a suicide mission Paul says as they got into the car. Neither knew that they were being watched as the car followed behind them.**

**Jakes sat there looked up the urn sitting on the mantle then over to pictures of him and JT "I will avenge you brother they both of them will regret ever touching you" he says. He told no one that they found out that JT was HIV positive and he contracted it from one of the girls. That whore Peaches who he killed recently so they had to cremate him which angered him even more that these bitches destroyed the only other person he ever cared about.**

**Besides Trisha and his grandmother who raised him until she died leaving him alone and his family taking his younger siblings and deeming him a lost cause. So he made his own family with JT and Trisha who also died young to but he made something of himself he owned his club. With his side business the illegal gambling sites and the prostitution ring in which he pays off the motel and has the johns go there to meet the girls.**

**But then he saw Katherine and god he had to have her and Sam he could make a killing off her his clients would pay for top dollar to be her first. And then in one foul swoop he loses it all she would be his watch and there was nothing anyone could do about it" he thought to himself. As he sat there drinking its all he did in the lately besides working he needed to make this right for JT.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Boston**

**As she came out of work he sat there outside on his motorcycle" You know your starting to make a habit of this" Kat said trying not to smile as she brushed her hair out her face. He smirked " habit out of what" Olly asked, showing up when you really don't have to" she replies. Shrugging " maybe i want to see if your day was good or maybe i just want to see your gorgeous face" he answers.**

**"Right what is it that what you want Olly seriously" she says shaking her head, he smiles "come take a ride with me" he asked. "Aww i can't i left my riding shoes at home maybe another time" she says walking to where she parked her car. Looking at the spot strangely as he watched her with a grin then changing his facial expression when she turned around and looked at him.**

**Then back to where he car was parked"where's my car" she said turning to him as he shrugged his arms " sweetheart i don't know honestly" Olly say. As she looked at him indifferent" Seriously Oliver where's my car" she says," i don't know seriously maybe you got jacked" he replied with a smirk. When she walks over to him and shoves him " seriously where's my fucking car" she said seriously.**

**She was stalling because the thought of being that close to him wasn't a good idea and he wasn't helping matters either. It was the game that they played he was waiting for her to give in and she wasn't going to. Ever since that day at the gym they have danced around each other sorta speak.**

**"As he laughed " i don't know seriously" he says, " fine then i'm calling the cops and they will find my car" she says. Making him shrug "have at it honey that is all on you" Oliver says nonchalantly as she watched him. "Did you take my car no you didn't it was probably Santi right" she says looking at him but he gave nothing away and that annoyed her.**

**Looking at him in the eyes" yeah it was him wasn't it i'm going go to call a cab and go right down to the shop and get it"Kat said. "Or you can stop dancing around the subject and just admit you want me just like i want you woman"Olly says straightforward. When her had swings in his direction "What , what are you going on about again Casanova" she said hoping her resolve wasn't faltering.**

**He shakes his head as he moves towards her getting really close" you want me and i want you Kat i know it and most of all you know it. Now we can play this game if you want to but just know that i am in it for the long haul baby how much longer do you think you can hold back" he says. She felt his breath on her skin momentarily closing her eyes then opening it as he turns her face toward him.**

**When he kisses her gently as she kisses him back his lips were soft and tender his touch was gentle as his lips worked over her before he pulled back. As he looked into her eyes caressing her cheek" now you can take this ride with me or you can walk home which is like 2 miles away. Or you can stop being stubborn and just ride with me if your not to afraid knowing she would take the challenge.**

**Just to prove he didn't rattle her cage" Nice try challenging me knowing i won't be able to deny a challenge but i will deny and your going to still take me home. Before i kick your ass and tell Big Chuck you assholes took my car and left me stranded" Kat says. Olly gasp holding his chest in mock hurt" i am shocked and appalled that you think so little of me now get on the bike" he said.**

**As he turned to walk away as she watched him she took a deep breath as she followed him to the motorcycle then getting on and drove off. Whipping down the street he smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist it just felt right to him.**

**Feeling her gently lay her head on his back as they drove down the street. Even though she tried to deny they had this really strong pull to each other. And quite honestly she like that he always showed up and she did like him but was afraid he was playing.**

**This was different from any other guy she was with because he never not once got handsy with her. It was always something thing subtle a passing grays a slight touch on the shoulders. Or on the arm she knew it was methodical with him and he knew it drove her crazy. Not to mention it had been almost a year since she's been laid wasn't helping.**

**And then there was the gym he had a body built like a Fucking warrior he was slim. But definitely well built and her kissing him back wasn't a dead give away she didn't know what was. Now she cursed herself because now he knew for sure she liked him she thought to herself.**

**"Hey you passed my house" she says finally speaking, I know Kat because nobody is home they are all by my house" Olly says. "So even better I like being in the house alone go back please" Kat says, fine he says turning the bike around and brought her home. She got off handing him the helmet" see you around Olly thanks for the ride" she smirks when he grad her hand.**

**Pulling her back "I can't get a hug like a real hug" he says with a smirk as she rolls her eyes and shakes her head. " Fine you did me a solid" Kat says slapping his hand away. As he took the helmet off as she hugs closing her eyes fuck he smelled good too. **

**Just as she went to kiss him on the cheek he turned her way with her lips landed on his. They both paused and stared at each other" I knew you couldn't resist me woman" he says with a grin. As she started at before placing a finger over his lips" shush you talk to much" then she kisses him again.**

**This time he pulled her closer to him as they explore each other's mouths. When she pulls back "see you around" she says smiling as she walked away as he stood there stumped. Before he spoke " see you around Kat" as he shook his head he wouldn't push her he would move a what ever rate she wanted.**

**Just as she got to the door she stopped" unless you want to come in for a little while if you want" she says with a shrug then going inside. She counted while taking a deep breath when she heard his motorcycle pulling into the driveway. As she opened the door he hurried up the steps as he tried to be cool about.**

**But he was through the roof because they have been dancing around each other for months now. Olly stop and took a deep breath now he was nervous as he walked into the house. "Hey" he said waving, when she smirks" hey yourself she replies back. He gasped" did I see a real smile on your face Katherine DiSanto formerly Moretti" Olly said as he got closer.**

**She shrugs"I don't know what your talking about" Kat says with a bigger grin as he takes her hand before pulling her too him. As they stare into each other's eyes as he wrapped his arms around her" your beautiful" he says.**

**This time she blushes as she looks away using his fingers making her look at him. "Your are it's why I tell you that all the time, it's why I take you on dates and call you regularly. And show up for you even when you don't need me there but letting you know you have me. I'm not going anywhere Katherine I'm here everyday" he says as she was about to speak he cut her off.**

**I'm not those guys I'm not trying to hit and quit it I'm trying to wife it so take your time I will chase you forever" Oliver said. And just like that it was as if the damn had broke he knew the tears had formed in her eyes but she wasn't going to let it out. He wiped her eyes Then cupping her face before kissing her more firmly as she wraps her arms around him as they walked back to the sofa**


	11. Chapter 11

**DiSanto house**

**Sam plopped down on the chair next to Kat" are you still mad about your car" she asked, "you hot wired my car than you jacked where the loyalty" Kat said with a grin. As Sam gasped" i am very loyal to you but i just wanted you to get out your own way just once and see that you can happy" the teenager said. Not being able to be mad at her she hugged her"I know Sam you don't have to try so hard you know" she says.**

**"So are you happy because you never told me what happened that night" Sam says, Kat laughed " and i'm not going to but i am happy and thanks for always looking out for me" she said. As she kissed her sister on top the head" so what about you tell me about how you like this new school" she asked. She shrugs" its okay i guess and Mrs. Tavares has me doing extra stuff so i could do better in school" Sam says.**

**Smiling at her sister" yeah that's good this is what my mom wanted for you going to a good school doing what regular teenagers do" she replies. Sam looks over at her "I like the school but this kids annoys me he's always got short jokes. Santiago says he might like me but I don't like him he is so full of himself" she says.**

** She folds her feet under her" then there you have it just because someone likes you doesn't mean you have to like him" Kat says. " Yeah and if he has any smart ass comments tell him your big brother will kick his ass" Chuckie says.**

** As he and his wife comes in "what's going on Kat, squirt" he said playing with Sam's hair but she swatted his hand away." Chuck , Dina where's the little one" Kat asked, with my mom we have date night and we are here to pickup something from pop" Dina answered.**

**Both Kat and Sam Looked at them " he isn't here" Sam replies, hmm i wonder why do we need to have that conversation with her yet Kat i don't know the right protocol for girls" Chuckie says. As Kat and Dina start to laugh as Sam rolled her eyes "No Mrs. Tavares and she already have that talk with me thank you. And i learned more then i ever wanted to know like ever then there was video and diagrams and statistics so no i'm good really don't" she says.**

**While the older ones laughed " Well you can get one from dad you know kind of like you ever touch my baby girl i will cut you up and send you to your parents" Chuckie continued laughing. Inwardly groaning " YOU GUYS SUCK!" Sam said getting up and stomping away just as Chuck was coming in, 'baby girl" he said as she mumbled something going upstairs.**

**He looked at her then the older ones"What was that about" they all shrugged playing none the wise so he left it alone but would check on her later. "So you guys ready for the holidays its going to great " the man said with a smile which made him happy. That his father had his smile back these girls some how kind of made him whole again but not like before.**

**But in a different way because this is what matter to the woman he loved more then anything. When the doorbell rang Chuck open the door " Elle, K.K and Cruzito, what is going on fellas" he asked as K.K pushed Cruz forward, rolling her eye "Can Sam come with us to the movies Calvin is driving us" she said. "Sure let me see if she wants to go SAM ELENA IS HERE SHE WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WANT TO GO TO THE MOVIES?" the man yelled.**

**The older ones watched "hey yous guys getting in here" Chuckie said as he watched K.K and Cruz bicker back and forth. With Elle coming in behind them" Thelma and Louise callate conazo" she said as they both glared at her. As Sam came running down stares her face lighting up and Cruz trying not to smile" sure! she replied, Okay so we can go now yeah " K.K says. **

**"No you can't" Chuckie says as Dina shoves him making him look at her while his father and Kat laughed. "Which one of yous guys is trying to mack it to my baby sister huh" he said looking to between them. When K.K spoke " Me No me and Sammy is like oil and water right Sammy" he said hugging her as she shook her head. That is when everyone turned to Cruz he had a deer in headlights look on his face as Elena laughed.**

**Cruz just smiled and waved when they all bursts into laughter " you kids get out of here" Chuck said still laughing. When he stopped Sam and whispered something in her ear as she left she smiled and nodded." Don't forget when you come home i will be waiting up for you alright" Kat said with a grin as the teens left the house.**

**Chuckie turns to Kat "I think he likes her should we be worried" he asked, ehhh you see that smile i think she likes him to but nothing to worry i had the talk with him already" she answers. He looked at her "Oh really when" he asked, oh i seen him at the gym with Olly but i also seen them doing stuff together at the auto shop. So i we sparred and had really good talk " Kat said with a grin, Chuckie smiles " i like those kind of talks" he said.**

**As Dina pushed him" Calogero jr we have to go Kat we will talk because i know you going to follow them" she said. "DAMN RIGHT" she said getting up when Chuck sr stopped her " you are having dinner with me tonight have a seat" he said winking at her. Kat looked at him" what gives" she asked your sister is fine she is in the finest of hands in Boston sit" he said**

* * *

**Some where in Boston**

**Sam covered her face with Cruz's jacket" why did we pick this movie again" she complained, "oh god did you see that" K.K said in amazement. "I have no idea i think we lost the coin toss" Elena said watching in annoyance, "what it is a good movie" Rolando says. After two and half hours they finally left from seeing Interview with the vampire the group walked looking for a place to eat.**

**"Let's go to Tasty burgers" Sam says, no let's go back to the house and eat for free K.K while everyone else laughed. " What Titi made pernil man look at me like that you her pernil be the bomb Yo" he insists. Elena looked at him that was pernil from thanksgiving which she was just going to make sandwiches with" she said.**

**Rolling his eyes and sighs" it was still good we can get a killer sandwich" K.K says, As Stephanie and Rolando watched as K.K and Elle argued back and forth. While Sam and Cruz walked ahead of the group holding hands and laughing and talking to themselves. "I met your sister she is scary as shit" Cruz said, oh god did you what did she say" Sam asked.**

**He smiles " she kicked my ass"he answers as she cover her face in embarrassment, i'm sorry she is a smother mother i'm surprised she didn't follow us here" she says. "It's not like that i went to the gym with Olly and she was there and we sparred and she has a killer right hook she didn't even hit me with full force. Because Olly told her to take it easy on me i mean your sister is a beast i watched her and Olly spar it was crazy" Cruz said.**

**"Yeah she has a lot of anger issues" Sam said with a grin as he stopped umm i wanted to ask you away from the group would you go out with me just you and me" Cruz asked. When she smiled up at him " yeah i would like that alot" Sam replies "Good!" he said smiling as well. As they stopped and looked back at his cousins. **

**"Are we eating or arguing no okay Me and Sam will get a table at Tasty burger " he said opening the door. As Stephanie and Rolando caught up with them leaving the pair bicker after a few minutes they came in still at it. When Sam whistled "ENOUGH SHUT UP WHERE EATING NOW GEEZE Elle i got you your usual and K.K yours too" she said.**

**Sitting there with his arms crossed his chest" how did you know what i wanted Sammy i could have wanted something different this time " K.K said with a grin. That is when she rolled her eyes" you don't Kelby your a creature of habit" Sam replied, "Right he says that all the time and gets the same shit!" Stephanie says.**

**"Alright Samantha Jean" Kelby said as she punched him in the shoulder, Ouch you know for someone so small you hit hard and you just watch her hit me and do nothing where's thee honor" he continued. "Q****ue honor hay en tu culo" Stephanie says as everyone laughed as she hugged Sam sticking her tongue at him.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tavares house**

**Cruz had changed his shirt several different times when his Uncle and sisters watched him "Chamaco que paso" Lucia says to her baby brother. Before looking at her uncle Manolo shrugs " I don't know he changed his shirt six times" he says. "Why aren't they going in a group anyway" she says, he laughs "no actually your mother and Chuck are allowing them to go to the movies and dinner.**

**Where they will be chaperoning and giving them the illusion that they are by themselves but they are not" Manolo says. She looked in shock "Really Kat has the night off from playing mama bear oh what will she do"Lucia says with a grin. He chuckled " she had to play parent so she doesn't know how to turn it off it reminds me of Fernando" he says. Lucia rubbed her uncles shoulder" You know it's okay right had my father known he would have looked out for you guys and Titi Xelia" she says.**

**Manolo smiles " I know chula" he says kissing her on top her head when Cruz finally came downstairs. And looked in the mirror again and shook his head "Ay dios mio muchacho where the green shirt with the blue jeans and the work boots geeze" Manolo said shaking his head. Before walking away as his niece laughed " Lito what's going on you changed so many times ven ca muchacho" she says.**

**As he came and sat down next to her she looked at him and smiled" you know you don't have to try to hard just be yourself. She already likes you don't worry about making everything perfect just have fun okay. I know you were going to ask her to the Christmas dance did you." she says kissing him on the cheek.**

** He smiled " I know i'm just little nervous i did ask her she said yes i brought the tickets" Cruz said with a big smile.**** That is when their mother came downstairs "****Lito por fin estas listo" Ilonka says to her son. "Diablo mami te ves preciosa" Lucia says, yeah what's up with that mami" Cruz said.**

**"Ay dios mio muchacho ¿Y que? what you want me to wear bag" the woman says, what about Papi" the teenager said as Lucia looks at her with a raise eyebrow. "What about your father he isn't chaperoning Me and Chuck are so vamonos if you still want to go" she says looking at him. Shaking his head "Okay can we go now i don't want to be late" Cruz says as his mother pours herself a glass of wine.**

**Looking over to her daughter" Chamaco Mr. DiSanto isn't here yet he said he wold pick us up and it was very gentlemanly of him to do so. So we wait they should be here soon anyway unless Samantha is doing the same thing you were doing " Ilonka says. "Should i call see if she is still coming" Cruz says, relax Carlito they are coming i already spoke to Chuck they are coming his mother says.**

**When the door bell rang when his older sister rushed to answer the door beating Cruz to the door." Please don't embarrass me" he says, Dianelys smiles "Nunca mi amore" she says grabbing his cheek before she pushed him back. Rolling his eyes as both his sisters laughed " Hello Chuck, Sam come on in" she said greeting both of them with a hug and kiss Sam had her hair up in a ponytail. With her bangs wearing a navy blue jumper with a blue plaid shirt and brown guess boots.**

**"Hi Sam" Cruz said waving to her not being able to move from his spot as he stuck his hands in his pockets shifting nervously. ****"Hey Cruz" she replies waving back nervously, As both Chuck and Ilonka shook their heads "Alright you kids ready to have fun yeah let's go" Chuck asked them Cruz moved towards the door. Stretching his hand out for her to take it and she did holding his hand as they walked out the door. **

**Ilonka looked at them with a raised eyebrow "buenos noches mujers" she said leaving the house. Lucia looks at her sister " i am so going to chaperone that dance" she says with a grin as Dianelys started to laugh.**

* * *

**The gym**

**Kat walked towards the gym pulling the door it was locked looking at her watch "What the fuck" she said knocking on the door. When someone came up behind her making her body tense up as she got ready to swing on them. "Whoa baby its just me!" Olly said putting his hands up, "JESUS OLLY DON'T DO THAT!" Kat said shoving him. "Easy honey" he said pulling her into his arms holding her until he felt her relax.**

**He pulled back" I'm sorry i didn't mean to startle you i was trying to surprise you is all" Oliver said holding her hands. Sighing running her hand through her hair before putting her hands on his chest shaking her head. "It's not you Olly i'm just a little tense you know things are going to good and i just feel like it won't last long is all"she says. Nodding his head then cupping her face" your okay your safe so is your sister and i will put my life on the line to keep it that way" he said then kissing her.  
**

**As their kiss grew heated as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as he held her waist. Before pulling back because they couldn't breath " I know you would and i appreciate but i wouldn't want you to do that" she said staring up at him. Smirking "i know i don't Katherine but that is what you do for the people you love" Oliver said caressing her chin. **

**Knowing she felt the same way he did he could see it in her eyes so he didn't push it "come let me show you something" he said taking her hand. And leading her through the back door and going inside the gym covering her eyes. "Is this really necessary Oliver since we are going on full names" Kat says, he laughs "yes it is necessary shorty its a surprise" Olly said coming to a stop.**

**The fact that she let him cover her eyes was big because that proved she trusted him to lead her some where without seeing where they were going. That was how he knew she loved him without even saying it back and he knew she would say it when she was ready. But as long as she knew he loved her and she felt that meant the world to him. It took almost 10 months but he would have waited forever for her because she meant that much.**

**When he removed his hands she looked around in shock "You did this why" she said he had set it up with candles with a table in the middle of the boxing ring. " You like it" Oliver asked as she turned to face him "yeah you know its cool i just shocked you know who would think of doing this" Kat said. But this was different she had a light in her eyes that just wasn't there before he just smiled taking her bag and tossed it to the side.**

**Taking her hand "let's eat" he says leading her to the middle of the ring as they ate laughing and joking. She didn't know what it was but she wanted it to stay like this just her and him causing trouble. Watching him laugh she like everything about him, he didn't push he just let her be he didn't try to hard. After dinner he showed her upstairs" This is where i'm going to have different rooms for the kids that come in here and need a place to crash.**

**There is a bathroom at the end of the hallway they will have to share but its their own space so i don't think they will care" he said. "Wait you own the whole building" she asked, yeah its an investment property" Olly says. "Is that so junior" Kat said with a grin as he laughed "yes it is" he said pulling her closer and kissed her. As she gripped his shirt as their tongues intertwined with each other feeling his length on her stomach.**

**When she pulled back staring into his intense dark brown eyes "Make love to me please" she said as he sighs. Before picking her up" about got damn time gladly" he said walking her up the stairs to the top floor. As she wrapped her legs around his waist kissing his neck before nipping his ear. Making him groan rushing to open the door then walking over to the radio on and putting on his Boys 2 men cd. **

**Which made her laugh as he walked her to the room where he put her down where gazed into her eyes. Caressing her face" God i love you" he said taking his time to take her clothes off kissing everywhere on her olive skin tone. Sending shivers down her back as he finger tips grazed her skin caressing every scar he was imprinting her body in his mind. As she stood there in her black bra and black thong to match normally she would feel uneasy but something in his glare.**

**Made her feel alive and wanted which that made her blush and he knew it " Your gorgeous" Oliver said he seen it at the club but this was different. She watched him as she helped him take his clothes off running her hand down his chest. He was definitely cut athletic built but still slim looking down at the tent in his boxer then looked up at him. When he picked her up and laid her on the bed kissing her allover as he pulled her bra down then taking her breast with his tongue.**

**Licking, kissing and sucking as he caressed the other before switching to the other then taking it off and threw it aside. Then working his way down her feeling his kisses and hands allover as pulled her underwear off casting it aside with the rest of their clothes. Placing her hips over his shoulders as he worked his way to her heated cored but avoiding it on purpose.**

**Her body trembled with every time he kissed her gasping he took her with his tongue shutting her eyes closed. As he pulled her hands "whispering look at me" pulling her clit into his mouth sucking on it then working her with his tongue and is fingers. Shivering feeling her body starting to tighten around his fingers "OOOooo GAWDDDD shit, shittttt Olly" she chanted. Gripping his short curly hair as this intense feeling ran through her that she had never felt with nobody.**

**As he brought her over the edge as he continued to drink of her essence until her body stopped. He looked up at her and smiled as he kisses her as he enters her body it was as if an electric shock courses through her body. As the two of them became one working her slowly as she gripped his back tight leaving scratches his back. Making love to her she had many other lover before him but in her heart she knew he is who she wanted.**

**Love **

Tito El Bambino

Love is a magic  
A simple fantasy  
It's like a dream  
And finally I found it

It's like a light  
That spreads through the soul  
And runs like water  
Until it fills the heart  
And it grows and grows  
Like clouds in the sky  
Going around the world  
It's amazing, that's the love  
And finally I found it  
And finally I found it

Love blinds you  
Though sometimes you cheat  
Love is purity  
If you love someone

Love catches you  
And you'll never escape  
You just have to learn  
To love, to love

And it's growing and growing  
Like clouds in the sky  
Going around the world  
It's amazing, that's the love  
And finally I found it  
And finally I found it

Love blinds you  
Although sometimes it deceives you  
Love is purity  
If you love someone

Love catches you  
And you'll never escape  
You just have to learn  
To love, to love

Love is a magic  
A simple fantasy  
It's like a dream  
And finally I found it

It is like a light  
That spreads through the soul  
And runs like water  
Until it fills the heart


	13. Chapter 13

**The Night of the Dance**

**Chuck's house**

**Was full of teenage girls you would think he would be a little uncomfortable but he was enjoying it. He had took Sam to get a dress and shoes which now weren't wearable apparently. Chuckling to himself watching her go back and forth on making a decision " i think whatever dress you wear pumpkin your going be gorgeous" he said. "Why don't i get to chaperone" Kat asked, because you have the night off again Katherine go find something fun to do" Chuck said.**

**As she groans "this is bullshit this is her first dance going with a boy i want to go" she bitches, ayyy Kat mami your 21 i got this i dont' get to do these things. Your sister is in safe hands pero take easy mami"Lucia said. Kat stood mocking her " she is my baby sister"she said as Lucia and Chuck laughed. That is when Olly came in "well darling we got's plans" he says, she shook her head stubbornly which made him smile.**

**When Sam came downstairs Kat smiled"you look gorgeous peanut" she said smiling at her sister taking a picture of her. Lucia shook her head laughing as the rest of the girls came downstairs. That's when they started taking all the pictures just then the doorbell rang Chuck got up answering the door.**

**Where the other parents came with the boys Cruz winked at Sam, Rolando ran inside and hugged Elle. "Vamonos Stephanie cono" K.K said with a grin on his face as she shoved him "Estupido" she replies. But Kat's eyes where on Cruz and Sam she smiled because this is what her mother wanted for her. Just regular teenage things her mother would approve and she would tell her to chill out.  
**

**So she would just chill out and be her big sister" Kat you okay" Sam asked, smiling "yeah Sammy i fine go have some fun " she replied with a wink. Making Sam smile as the teens said their good byes to there parents " Well I'm going to follow them in my car Mateo vamonos" Lucia said leaving. Manolo looked at his brother " that is your daughter" he says as his older brother shrugs, well vino anyone Chuck asked as he shrugged.**

* * *

**The Winter formal**

**"Wow look how nice the gym looks with streamers" Elle said rolling her eyes, making Sam and K.K laugh. " Queen of Pessimism really i worked my ass off for it to look nice thanks for spitting on my hard work Elena" Stephanie said. "Aww ****pobrecito" Elle said , your a such a bitch no it looks nice Stephanie"Sam says as Elle shakes her head. As they moved further into the gym Cruz whispered to Sam" you wanna dance" he says.**

**She looks up at him" sure"Sam responds as he takes her hand "later losers" he waves to his cousins. That is when Rolando spoke "Vamonos muchacha" he says taking Elle's hand leading her to the dance floor with the rest of the kids. While Stephanie and K.K went to take pictures before heading to the dance floor. They danced to Groove thang by Zhane "Hey i got a surprise for you" Cruz says, smiling "You do what do you have for me" Sam said.**

**He chuckles "yes i do" he says leading her to the bleachers to sit down before going into his pocket. And then taking out a small jewelry box with a bow on it just as she reached for it he snapped the box. She quickly moved her hand back laughing when he opened the box up "its a necklaces with my name and your name on it and the bracelet just has yours. Do you like it" Cruz said, she looked on in shock" i love it can you put it on" she said moving her hair out the way.**

**Smiling down at the necklaces she smiled "i got you something too" Sam said, he gasped "you shouldn't have but come, come, come on give it to me" he says sarcastically. She laughed handing him a gift box as she waited in anticipation as he opened. Cruz looked up at her "you got me a watch" he asked shaking her head yes "look on the back" she says. As he turns it around it read"TIME IS PRECIOUS SO DON'T WASTE IT love Sam" smiling at her.**

**"You like it i know it s not a chain or anything like that" she said, like it i love thank you Sam"Cruz said hugging her. And she hugged him back when he pulled back and looked into her eyes" i really want to kiss you right now but there are to many people watching. And i don't want it to be a freaking peep show you know" he said, ehh maybe later" she said laughing. As the teens went to find their friends and to enjoy the rest of the dance before it was time to go.**

**All the while his sister and her boyfriend watched on "he gave it to her awww Mateo they are so cute" Lucia said. Mateo shook his head "aww you came here to spy on your brother and his little girlfriend" he says. Rolling her eyes "i'm not spying i'm chaperoning now let's go check on the rest of these kids" she says with a grin. Shaking his head as he followed her "your lucky you are gorgeous and i love you" he said.**

* * *

**Christmas eve **

**Tavares house**

**Everyone was in attendance "Where's my sister Elena" Kat asked, i don't know her and Cruzito wanted to exchanges gifts privately i don't they are weird like that" she answered. When Olly grabbed her hand "babe don't worry she is around here her coat is still here its a big house. Besides what's the worse could happen she is somewhere around here making out with Carlito" he said. As she and Lucia hit him in the stomach "Cono just throw my baby brother to the sharks" Lucia said.**

**K.K laughs"It's not like she didn't already put the fear of god in him already" he said as he stopped and looked around. As he parents turned and looked at her "what i didn't do anything we just talked that it" Kat said shoving K.K. Chuckie laughed "yeah talking how did that go you touch my sister i will break your legs" Chuckie said mockingly. While everyone " Katherine!" Ilonka said exasperated, " What No i didn't need to do that he is a good kid" she replied.**

**"So how did it go" Florio asked as he wife sat on his side passing his beer," what are we talking about" Fernanda asked. "Oh just how Katherine put the fear of god into Carlito" he said as Kat shook her head. Glaring at K.K as Ilonka watched her holding the box then pulling it back "Habla what did you say to my baby" she asked. Kat groaned "Titi i swear on my mother i didn't threaten in that way" she answered.**

**Making everyone laugh even harder" Titi i can voucher for she didn't lay a finger on the boy when they weren't sparring" Oliver said. That's when Kat and Santiago started laughing "Oh man you should have seen his face"Santiago said laughing. Which didn't make his mother worry any less" Adios mio" she said, no,no, no Titi here's what happen we was at the gym.**

**When he came in Kat was fighting this girl and she kind of came out her face like she could beat her because she was bigger then Kat. And they were squaring off and this one is a beast in that ring we literally had to drag her off that girl. To the point that home girl took her gloves off and it became a real fight and that is what he walked in on" Santiago said. Olly was still laughing"Poor kid was like a deer in headlights he was like Olly she is a freaking monster.**

**Then i go well she is your sparring partner" he said that is when Manolo started laughing even harder. Making everyone else continue in laughter as Ilonka rubbed her forehead "Ohh come on Titi i need the beast to train my cousin that woman has more stones. Then any of those guys at the gym besides myself and Santi and she went easy on him he is a kid" Olly countered. "Mi amor its okay he's a boy she didn't kill him so its all good now give her the present already" Carlos sr says.**

**"No more hitting he's a good boy" Ilonka said giving Kat the present as she went to open it to find a suitcase with bikinis in she looked at it in mortified. "Are you serious! Kat said not getting it, espera it goes with the next one Emelda dale ella" Esmerelda says.**

**"Wait can we see it at least" Chuckie said with a big grin on his face "Hell no you can't Chuckie" she replies closing the box. "AWW Kat i would show you the boxer shorts that light up" he said as everyone else laughed. "Nobody and i mean nobody wants to see that Calogero Jr at all" Chuck says.**

**"Don't hate because I'm sexy Too I can do a little dance" Chuckie said dancing around. As his father and Manolo looked at him strangely" What you and Dina do in your bedroom is your business" Manolo says. "Yeah don't burden the rest of us with that visual" Chuck says shaking his head.**

**As the girl walked over and gave her the envelope to her everyone looked on " THERE'S ARE SEVERAL TICKETS TO DIFFERENT PLACES"Kat said in shock. Olly smiled "Yes it is and your next one is from Elle" he said winking at his sister. Who got up "seeing as we got a new house with massive land out back i got you this" Elle said walking towards the backyard. Where she saw Sam and Cruz with an atv, what!' she said completely and utterly speechless.**

**"Wait read what it says in the snow " Karina said with a smile as Kat turned looking trying to make out what it says. Reading it out loud KAT WILL YOU MARRY ME AND RIDE THIS LIFE WITH ME WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME" she said turning around. Only to find Olly down on one knee "Katherine Maria Moretti-DiSanto will you marry" he said. "ARE YOU SHITTING BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD OLLY I WOULD FUCKING KILL YOU"she said. As he laughed "I tell you know lies darling have i ever" he said as she sat down as everyone else watched on anticipating her answers.**

**She was at a lost for words completely when Dianelys speaks" is it a yes or a no" she whispered. "Shush yo no se" Esmerelda said she could see it on Kat's face that she was trying hard not to cry. "Well Katherine we are waiting loud mouth"Chuckie said as both Dina and Karina shoved him. Olly put his finger up looking at her " what are your waiting for put the ring on my finger" Kat answered. **

**Making Olly smiled when he slid the ring on her finger and everyone cheered "YES,YESS,YESS I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK" Sam shouted. No one saw her and Cruz come in when Kat looked over at her sister and shook her head. Still trying not to cry Sam smiled and went and hugged her"It's your time now Kat be happy and do something just for you. You don't have to worry anymore i'm in good hand" she whispered all she could do is hug her baby sister even tighter.**

**Sam and Cruz stood in front of the fireplace in the game room drinking hot chocolate" that was pretty cool what you did for your sister. I knew she wasn't a tradition kind of girl" he said with a grin when she turned to face him. **

**"What is that supposed to mean"Sam says, Sam her answers was what are you waiting for put the ring on my finger" Cruz answered. She laughed "well that is Kat's way of saying yes she's different what can i say she had to be a little harder then most" she replies.**

**As she rested her head on his shoulders"so did santa get you what you want this Christmas" he said with a smirk. Looking up at him" Yes he did" she said with her head on his shoulder looking him in the eyes. Smiling at her before kissing her as she grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. While they got warmed up be the fire Olly peaked inside and walked away as they laid back on the sofa.**

**Smiling as he pushed Elle and K.K back the other way" what I want to see if Cruzito wants to play video games" he said. "Nah he don't want to games right now Kelby go upstairs and play with Elle" he said closing the door. Elle took the hint "Jesus their lips are not on fire yet" she said going back into the livingroom. "Ooohh got it"K.K said as they went to be with the rest of the family.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Somewhere in Boston**

**February 1995**

**She was on cloud nine was this really happening smiling as she looked down at her ring, i knew i would run into you eventually how long did you think you could hide from me" he said. As she froze turning to face him" Whattt the hell are you doing here" Kat asked, "well i was just passing by and i saw you. And baby you look good" Jakes said getting closer as she glared at him "What the fuck do you want Jakes" she asked gaining her composure.**

**He smirked running his hand down the side of her face when she slapped his hand away" don't touch me motherfucker"Kat said looking at him with disgust. "Tell me Kat how's our girl doing i hope she is still untouched i hope" he said. Just as she went to slap him he grabbed her arm" don't worry about her you fucking bastard" she said fighting him off. As he just smirked "tisk, tisk, tisk Katherine she belongs to me and so do you by extension" Jakes said with a sick grin.**

**When he yanked her by the hair"i got friends to Kat" he said pulling her closer to him as she fought him every step of the way. Before pushing him away" Baby dont' be like that you and me be good together" he said, feeling the bile rising in her throat. Shaking her head " we will never be anything" Kat said shoving him away from her. That is when he laughed" what's going to happen when you go to jail Kat who will protect her then.**

**Do you really think our girl will sit still with you in jail" he said,as she looked at him indifferent. "What the fuck are you talking about" she says as he starts to laugh"Kat, Kat, Kat did you think that i wouldn't find out you where the one who killed JT" Jakes says with a smug smirk. "I didn't do shit to that little bastard if somebody offed him he deserved it" she responds.**

**As he snares at her" Be careful Kat all his friends and kids that were at that party id you now what happens when the cops find out. And you go to Jail and baby bird is out here on her own how long until i find her Kat and trust me Tavares will have his hands full. Trying to fend of Vicente Balducci to be watching your sister"he says. The fear start to set in her "What do you want" she asked, smiling in satisfaction "you know what i want i get it from you or your sister i don't care" Jakes says.**

**The tears start to well in her eyes "leave my sister out of this i will give you what you want" she said. "Good girl Katherine trust me you will love every moment of if" he said running his hand down her back. Which she slapped away all she could do was think of Olly but she had to protect her sister she was innocent. Would he understand why she had to deal with this fucking creep who could ruin everything.**

**Smiling as she followed him back to his car then getting in he thought he had just hit the jackpot. Speeding off to his house sliding off her engagement ring and putting it in her purse and just like that all her defensive were back up.**

**Looking up at his friend he winked as he opened the door allowing her in then closed the door. Both men looking at each other knowing that this wasn't going to end well for anyone Paul shook his head. "Umm i have to go man i will be back" he said walking away he couldn't do this anymore it was going to be the death of him if Manolo Tavares find out.**

* * *

**Tavares House**

**Sam and Cruz chilled on the sofa in the basement watching a movie her head on his shoulder she smiled looking down at her nameplate bracelet. Elle and Rolando sat on other side of the sofa with K.K and Stephanie on the floor. "Oh my gosh that is so cheesy" Elena said, i'm only watching this movie because it has the old asian guy in it. But i have very little faith it lives up to the rest of the of the Karate kid movies" K.K said.**

**"Agreed uggh i can't watch" Elle said, i like it she proves that she came fight just like the boys i don't see a problem with it you two are just critical' Stephanie said. When Sam gasp "Oh my gosh you two agree on something oh no the world is ending" she said turning to Cruz. Who laughed as he put his hands on his face pretending to be shocked. **

**Elle rolled her eyes " hahaha you two are so funny and so cute its nauseating" Elle said with K.K finishing. As everyone else laughed "Oh come on skeptical and cynicism ring a bell that is the two of y'all" Rolando says. "No i see it as being a realist i don't know about K.K but you never anyone's intentions" Elena countered. K.K groaned "sadly i agree with Elle don't get to comfortable with that either it disgusts me very much" he says.**

**Shaking her head "as if i need your ass to agree with me anyway" she says when her father sticks his head down. "I hope you kids are not doing anything you shouldn't"Manolo said with a grin. All the teenagers looked at him strange as he laughs" K.K and Elena agreed and it was kind of eerily to say the least" Sam said as Elle pushed her. "Ahhahh that is kind of eeirly they never agree on anything "he says when Florio called to him whispering something. That is when his whole demeanor had changed "Okay i'm you kids don't leave this house Sam you stay until your sister comes and gets you.**

**Entiendes that goes for all of you are you understood" he said, yeah sure Mr. Tavares , yeah sure thing Tio they teens answered one by one. As he left abruptly they looked at each other "What was that about" Cruz said, KK shrugged as they heard multiple vehicles leaving the house. Not soon after Sam looked at Cruz and nodded "we're going to get more popcorn" she said pulling Cruz with her as they left.**

**"Wait Sam you forgot the bowls"KK says Elle looked at him"Seriously how did you graduate before me again stupid. That was so obvious code for we are going to make out" she said shaking her head." Then somebody better go make more popcorn" he said looking at his cousin. As he watched him back "then go make the fucking popcorn Kelby" she says, no you go make it fuck i'm actually watching the movie" he replies.**

**That's when she took the remote and paused "problem solved dickhead" Elena said not seeing Stephanie take the bowls and shook her head. As her and Rolando went upstairs he left to go to the bathroom"Hi Mrs. Dela Rosa can we get some more popcorn" Stephanie asked. "You didn't have to carina you should have one of those who live here to do that" the woman said.**

**"Well i would have but they where to busy bickering" the teen replied, ahh got it are you guys enjoying the movie" Fernanda asked. "Yeah it's okay" Stephanie answered, That's when they heard a loud thump just as Esmerelda walked in. Fernanda sighs "****Oye, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" she shouted, "WE'RE FINE TITI "Elle shouted. She looked over to Esmerelda who shook her head" vas a conseguirlos" she asked. **

**Shaking her head "A mi no" Esmerelda answered, Fernanda shook her head well i'm making popcorn for the kids" she says. When they heard groaning both woman sighed as Stephanie looked between both woman. "Nena deja que tu primo vaya" Esme shouted when Elle shouted back Mami i didn't do anything" she says. Her mother closed her eyes "No me dejes bajar estoy cansado" she said when they heard another thump then. **

**Someone falling "ay dios mio Kelby ven aca conazo y no vuelvas a golpear a tu primo" his mother said when it got quite then whispering. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Somewhere in Boston**

**Jakes apartment**

**As soon as he closed the door she hit him in the back of the head with her walk man she wasn't giving into his demands she was ending this tonight. When he hit the floor she wrapped the headphones cord around his neck an pulled. Using her legs to wrap around him so he couldn't stand up knowing her chances were better that way. **

**While he tried to fight her off she tried to keep him on his back that way she could control the situation. When he twisted her ankle then applied pressure on it. She fought back the tears trying to tighten the cord around his neck as he threw an elbow back.**

**Hitting her in the eye she lost her grip he got up "You stupid bitch you couldn't just play nice and give me what i want" he said lunging forward. Wrapping his hand around her neck choking her when she kicked him in the groin she knew she had to fight him not just for herself or but for her sister as well. As he bent over in pain she struggled to catch her breath stumbling to her feet kneeing him in the face continuously.**

**Just as he grabbed her leg that's when she hit her head on the floor hard he sat on the floor to steady himself. Before getting up "GET UP YOU STUPID BITCH" Jakes said before checking her pulse. Smiling to himself he turned on the music then took his jacket off tossing it aside. Then kicking her purse aside standing over her with a sick grin on his face as he pulled her coat off throwing it toward the sofa.**

**Running his hand down her face" Why'd you go and do that huh why couldn't you just do as your old man said huh" he said kissing her. As he unbuttoned her shirt caressing her breast before pulling it down and running his tongue over it. Then he continued to undress her by the time she came to everything was all a blur when she whispered Ollyyy. "Not Olly baby just me" that is when her eye flew open.**

**Seeing who it was everything in her said to fight as he held her down to get his way. "STAY STILL I'M HERE DAMN BABY YOUR SHIT IS GOOD UGGGHHHH" Jakes said releasing himself inside her. Closing her eyes the tears start to roll down her face she start to fight when he grabbed her by her throat choking her. Using her body turning to the side to push him on his back. Then kicked hard in the groin making him scream she picked up the lamp bashing him in the head over and over again.**

**Until he didn't move she dropped it on the ground when she had to think fast searching for her clothes. Getting dress snatching a rag and cleaning her prints off the lamp and put it back. Wiping her tears away she had to get out of there she heard him groan so she ran from the room. Grabbing her coat and her things trying to catch her breath she needed to get the hell out of here. **

**Fleeing the apartment hailing a cab back to hotel and picked up her car then going home and take a shower. Scrubbing every part of her body vigorously until she slid down in the shower crying as her heart shattered into a million pieces.**

* * *

**Warehouse **

**They pulled the bag off his head" Hello Cody" Manolo said looking at him , Jesus Manny what the hell its just you man get theses off" Cody says. Florio chuckled as he shook his head "guys what the fuck man this is me" he said as Manolo watched him. As Cody looked around the room each men he knew he came up with "Cody do you know why your here" Carlos asked. **

**"GET THIS OFF ME MAN! AND LET'S TALK!" Cody said struggling against his restraints, when Manolo finally" What happen with the girls Cody" he asked. "I...I...I... don't know man you got find them man" he stammered on his words. As Manolo, Florio and Carlos circled him when suddenly Carlos lunged forward hitting him continuously.**

**Just then Florio pulled Carlos "****Déjame ir cono meng" Carlos said pulling away, "What the fuck Carlos has everyone lost there damn minds. Where fucking friends what the hell is going on" Cody insisted, shaking his head "we are no longer friends Cody" Manolo said. Covering his mouth so he wouldn't speak "We know what you did Cody and i want to know why you played me" Florio said glaring at him. **

**Cody looked on confused not knowing what they were talking about trying to remember all the people he conned. "Come on guys i would never steal from you guy you know that" he said in his defense. When he saw Joe walk behind him as he looked over the room knowing there was a few people missing. " Shut up you stupid son of a bitch i told you a long time ago Cody you could come and we all work together.**

**But no you didn't want to do that you wanted to do nickel and dime bullshit and took Samantha with you. I know you are the reason Ana is dead and the reason why a year ago our boys found your daughters in strip club. After you stole everything that was left for them to take care of themselves. Leaving the responsibility of taking care of a 14 year old on a twenty-one year old leaving them with nothing.**

**Shusshh and after carefully investigating what lead to Ana's untimely death is your were the one to rob Balducci's safe house and kill Carlo Balducci. And you used Ana's car as the get away vehicle what i want to know is who helped you" Manolo asked. Hissing "i wouldn't do that come on man"Cody says as Carlos stood stewing in anger. Because he had two daughter as well and he could never fathom to degrade his girls.**

**Manolo took a deep breath"STOP LYING BECAUSE MY BOYS SAW KATHERINE AT THE CLUB AND SAMANTHA AT THE BAR SELLING DRINK" he said. When Joe let Carlos go as they both started kicking and punching him as Florio and Manolo watched. As both men continued to strike him before backing up Joe took his jacket off then wrapping a chain around his hand. While Carlos picked him holding his arms behind his back when Joe used him as a boxing bag.**

**All you could hear was him pleading for his life when Carlos shoved him to the floor Manolo picked him up and sat him down. As Florio and pulled up a seat next to him "now talk" he said, they weren't supposed to be in the club alright. I worked out a good deal for her man we get what we want she was supposed to work for a friend of mine. I get a cut and she gets to make more money then she ever seen" Cody said spitting out blood.**

**"Doing what Cody working For Jakes Thompson do you know what he does" Manolo said grabbing him by the face. "You stupid son of a bitch you gave this man your daughter to prostitute no wonder Katherine wouldn't say why she was at the strip club" he said. **

**When Cody looked up shaking his head " Katherine isn't worth any real money"he said letting it slipped out. When they all turned to him just as Manny grabbed him by his throat you gave him a fourteen year old girl"he said as started to choke him.**

**Florio flipped the chair as they all pounced on him hitting continuously so much so they didn't hear the back door open. As Chuck, Olly, Santiago and Vincente Balducci came in when Chuck whistled "Hey gentlemen" he called to them when he noticed who they were beating on. That's when he bolted forward shoving everyone else out the way snatching him off the floor. Cody's eyes went wide all the color draining from his face "Ch...Ch...Chuck" he stammered out.**

**He thought he could still salvage everything if he knew they kept him away he had a chance as Chuck's emerald green eyes pierced him. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TOOK FROM ME FROM THOSE GIRLS i should fucking kill you right now!" he said. Pulling his gun and putting it in Cody's mouth as Manny rubbed his beard "It gets worse Chuck it was never about Katherine it was always about Sam" he said.**

**"WHAT! HOW MANNY DIGAME" Chuck said still holding the gun in his mouth, how the girls came to work at the strip club it was the only thing Katherine would allow Sam to do. He wanted to use Samantha's innocence and i am guessing Katherine would have no part of that. So she most like gave herself instead but you had already given him Sam so he had both of them"Florio finished.**

**As Olly and Santiago looked at each other getting a sick feeling in his stomach" I got to find Kat now" Olly said looking at his watch running to the office phone to call Chuck's house. But got no answer "FUCK,FUCK!"no answer take a ride with me Santi, Papi i have to go"he shouted as they go to leave. "Wait boys she is probably on her way home she just got out of work" Manolo said to him. "I'M GOING TO KILL THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" Chuck said, no, no, no, no, not yet i we need to know why Ana died and who helped robbed Vicente.  
**

**Then you can do us all a favor and kill him" Manolo said putting his hand on the Chuck's shoulder. He glared before dropping him on the chair "TALK MOTHER FUCKER NOW"Chuck says, when Cody saw Vicente in that moment he knew it was over. "Ok, ok, ok, okay Jakes helped me he killed Carlo because he got recognized. And we only got caught because we sped past Sal in Annie car i didn't know he saw but i guess Jakes did.**

**I didn't know until after when i got my cut but i got rid of the car i didn't know she would reported stolen"Cody said. When Chuck punched him so hard that him and the chair fell back hitting the floor. Vicente looked at his right hand Giovanny "FIND JAKES NOW AND BRING HIM HERE" he said. "Do you mind if my boys go with him" Manolo said looking at Olly who just shook his head.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tavares House**

**"Sammy your sister is here mi amor" Lucia called to the teenager as Sam got her things on and got ready to say her goodbyes. "Geeze give it a rest my gosh" Elle said rolling her eyes, as Lucia laughs when the phone rings. She walks over and picks it up "Hello who is this he isn't here may i ask whose speaking what THE BIRD IS IN THE CAGE hello, hello"Lucia said before hanging up. Shaking her head as they looked at her "What was that about" KK asked, she shrugged, Okay Samantha, Cruzito conazo go find them" she said.**

**Elle and K.K went to got find them "they were just here geeze you would think they had enough" Kelby said laughing. Only to find Sam hugging Esmerelda, Ilonka and Fernanda " call me and let me know you guys got home safe okay mi amor" Esmerelda said kissing her on the cheek. " Yes ma'am" Sam said laughing as she put her boots on then making her way outside. Hugging her friends as she left "Lucia didn't Katherine come in" Ilonka asked, no she called and said she could stay she wasn't feeling well" she answered with a shrug.**

**"I mean we have to start planning the wedding if they want to be married before may" Fernanda says. Esmerelda laughed "you all seem more interested then Kat and Olly are you do those two will go to park and tell all us to show up and get married right. They don't care for big fancy weddings at all" she says, compadre its what Ana would have wanted for her and Katherine would do it" Ilonka says.**

**When Sam got in the car"I thought you were going to start wedding planning tonight" she asked, "not today i'm not feeling good" Kat said never looking at her. Then pulling off " you hungry i got you some hot chocolate" she asked as Sam got comfortable. 'Nope i ate you what about you how was the new job" the teenager asked drinking the hot chocolate. **

**That's when she noticed her sisters demeanor " It was fine nothing major you know" she asked hoping to throw the teen off. By the time they got halfway home Sam's was fast asleep"I'm sorry baby" she said as she continued to drive.**

* * *

**Jake's apartment **

**By the time he came too she was gone as he stumbled out of his bad grabbing his sweatpants and putting them on. He was bleeding profusely he grabbed a towel and tried to clean it off. Lasting he could do was go to the E.R they would ask to many questions he would have to call Balducci's personal doctor to stitch him up. As he left the room he stumble into the living room before passing out on the sofa.**

** When they got there Giovanny put his gun in Terrance's face "move and i will kill you tie him up first. Where's Paul" he asked, he left hour and half ago" Terrance answered as Santiago took his gun from him. "Let's go boys"Vito said opening the door, Olly wanted this mother fucker gone for what he did to Kat and Sam and those other girls. As they opened the door ready to kill him only to find that some already beat them too it.**

**"Merda puttana!" Giovanny said pulling out his cellphone tossing it to Oliver; "call your father" he said. Shaking his head "Papi we have a problem he isn't going to be very helpful someone already got to him and bad. No can you check where the blood is coming from" Olly asked, as Giovanny checked. "Whoever he pissed off or whatever knowing this greaseball one of his hoes had enough and took it to him" he says.**

**Cursing under his breath"yeah i'm listening YOU WANT ME TO STITCH THIS MOTHER FUCKER UP KNOWING HE IS AFTER MY FIANCEE AND HER SISTER FINE" Olly said he was pissed. "Yeah Papi "he listened with a scowl on his face before hanging up then going in his pocket. "Let's get this mother fucker out of here i just heard someone complaining to the super. They moved fast to get him out of the building without bein seen, Olly stitched him up while they drove to the warehouse.**

* * *

**Warehouse **

**Dropping him on the floor harshly he laid there on the cold floor when his eyes fluttered open. " Do you know who cleaned his clock" Vicente asked as he kicked him in the stomach no but i know they whooped his ass he has strangulation marks around his neck. And his head was bashed in really well so some wanted this mother fucker dead. There was signs of a fight this guy isn't saying at all who came in and out of the apartment" Olly said.**

**Both Vicente and Manolo shook their heads "I knew you would a problem just like this dick he couldn't leave well enough alone huh puto" Manolo says. As he yanked Jakes head up who was barely coherent at all well Terrance i think Vinny would agree. You are useless so since you don't want to talk that its" he said pulling his gun and shot him in the head. Chuck picked up Jakes by his throat "I told you to leave my girls alone and gave you a nice chunk of change to do that right" he said.**

**Hanging him up by his hands as Vicente and Giovanny removed there jackets " Thank you Chuck and apologize for the heartache these to assholes caused. By killing your old lady and to show you my gratitude by letting you burn him first" Vicente said. With the blow torch in his hand Cody's eyes widen in shock when Chuck turned to him with a grin on his face. "I'm not sorry Cody you didn't deserve any of those girls at all" Chuck said before shooting him in the chest point blank.**

**After they threw Cody ontop of Terrance " Now you did you think that you could play me and get away with it" Vicente said slapping Jakes. Then Burning him with the blow torch as he screamed that is when Manolo patted Olly on the shoulder. "Mijo, Santi get him" he said as they looked at each other before attacking him hitting him continuously. As the older men watched when Carlos spoke " Caballeros i think i have idea that will suit everyone" he said with a grin.**

**They turned to him "we are listening" Giovanny said wiping the blood of his hands as they all paid attention to him. " He likes pimping little girls right get him pinched and then pay to have him put in with certain people. With nothing but time on there hands where he can be at someone else's mercy so he suffers for what he put those girls through.**

**Vicente chuckled "so you basically mean let him go to prison so he can be somebody's bitch i don't think i like that. I would rather kill him i can't afford to keep him alive he might just sell me out to save his own ass" he says. When Olly spoke "i agree with Mr. Balducci i would rather see him dead" he say. Carlos put his hand on his nephews shoulder "Oliveras i know you want him dead sobrino but don't you want him to suffer for what he has done.**

**If he dies quickly or slowly does he truly suffer for all the pain he put on your fiancee and her baby sister" he asked. "I want him dead Tio all due respect" Olly said, when Florio step forward " I agree with both but him going to jail leaves to many openings and him dying isn't satisfying enough. When Chuck smiles " i think i have an even better idea we can make a call to our friend at State prison and have him dropped in the hole. Then in general pop and tell them about him pimping little girls and if we all know this grease ball.**

**He will take his own life then they can get rid of him and we can take over his rackets taking out his peddling little girls" he spoke. They all looked around " I think that can work" Manolo said as everyone else shook their heads in agreement. Gentlemen let's get rid of the trash here" Florio said pointing at Cody and Terrance everyone moved to do just that.**

* * *

**Chuck's house**

**It was 2 in the morning when he got home he looked around his house and was happy to be home. Cody was gone so was that douche bag Jakes all was well and those girls upstairs could rest easy. Sighing "I did it for you my love they are free" he said playing her favorite song Ritchie Valens we belong together. Pouring himself a drink and lit his cigar and sat down just listening to the music when the door bell rung.**

**He got up turning the music down and went to answer only to open the door to find Manolo and Olly. "What's up guys" Chuck asked as Olly rushed in running up the stairs two at a time. Manolo took a deep breath "i got a call earlier from Paul the person that tuned up Jakes was Kat" he said. "PAPI THEIR GONE I SHIT!" Olly said punching the wall, "What do you mean their gone" Chuck said as he face dropped.**

**"I mean they are not here Tio at all" the young man says, as Chuck looked at the both of them. Before bolting out of the house checking the garage "FUCK HER CAR IS GONE we have to find them Manny. What did this son of a bitch say" he demanded, He said The bird is in the cage and my guess is he is running. And they are running but why what happened that she would take Sam and run" Manolo says.**

**Olly was so pissed "I TOLD AT THE WAREHOUSE LET ME CHECK ON HER I COULD HAVE STOPPED HER FUCK I FUCKING TOLD ! he exclaimed. He ran his hand over his face then grabbed his son " you can be as mad as you want to be but don't ever disrespect me. I will find them and bring them home" he said pulling his son in for a hug knowing the young mans heart was breaking.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**They had been up have the night looking for them even passing by her mom's old house which her aunt now owned. Not realizing that Kat had sold it to her everyone was frustrated and now he had to go home and tell his wife. The bad news of what Cody said when they found him and he knew she wasn't going to like it. Now it made sense why Kat was always hovering she wanted to keep her sister safe.**

**Manolo sat there in a daze "Mi amor que paso" Esmerelda asked as she put her purse down and took her shoes off. But when he looked over to him she saw something in his eyes " what happen" she says looking at him seriously. He sighs " We found Cody" Manolo says that is when she fully turned to him giving him her full attention. "****Y que pasó" she asked he sighs. **

**"Mi reina siéntate por favor"Manolo says the hairs on the back of her neck stood up " NO DIGAME AHORA MIMSO!" Esmerelda she said adamantly. He pleaded for her to sit but she wouldn't budge taking her hands "We founded out what Kat was hiding and why Ana really died tonight" he said. Nodding for him to continue " I guess i will start with Ana because its the reason everything else happened we all know that Cody used Ana's car to rob.**

**Balducci but he had help from that sleazy kid that owned that strip club where the girls were working at. That little sleaze killed Carlo Balducci in the process of him and Cody robbing there safe house were Vicente kept his money. Because the feds were trying to find it so he had all his money from all his illegal business put there. In which they stole using Ana's car as the getaway car which was all Balducci say when he was going there.**

**Which when they saw the car they unloaded not knowing it was Ana in the car and killed her in the process. That is when Cody took his cut an left and only came back after he blew through his cut in Vegas hoping to borrow money from Jakes. But when he heard the girls got back Ana's life insurance policy he stopped the first time he tried to steal it Sam was alone. **

**And she didn't know where Kat kept her check book and he beat her that was what Kat had already told us. But some how he got her check book and he stole all the money that was in that account Kat only found out. Because the money that she had set up to take money from a card had bounced. In which she found out Cody had cleaned them out of not only the insurance money but the money Ana had set aside for her.**

**What he didn't know about was the money Ana set aside for Sam but Kat refused to touch that money. That money was for Sam to go to college or travel whatever she choose when she turned eighteen. So Kat went to confront Cody and get whatever money he had left he was at Jakes underground casinos.**

**He had blew through most of her money buy that time and he had already made for Sam to work off he debt to Jakes" Manolo said. "Work off his debt how at that strip club" Esmerelda asked, he shook his head with a sigh "No mi amor Jakes is a pimp he pimps girls in between the ages of 12 to 18" he answered.**

**That's when her head swung up "WHAT HE GAVE HIS FOURTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER TO A PEDOPHILE!" she said fuming. "Yes but Kat wouldn't have it so she threw herself to the wolves in he had owned both of them. Because he some how got claimed to own the deed to her mothers house that is why they were living else where" he said.**

** In that moment he saw her heart shatter into a million pieces "It's why can't hovered, it's why she was always so overprotective of her" she clenched her stomach.**

**Before slowly dropping to the floor sobbing" I knew something was wrong i knew it" Esmerelda cried. All he could was hold her while she cried knowing her heart was about to break even more. **

**"Carina there is more something happened tonight i'm not sure but Katherine got into with Jakes there was some kind of fight. And she nearly beat him to death but we don't know what happened between them.**

**Because he isn't talking but whatever happened made Kat take Sam and run" Manolo said. "What you mean when i she came to pick up Sam this evening before i left for work" she said with tears in her eyes. Shaking his head making her cry even harder "please tell me that son of a bitch is dead" Esmerelda said coldly. **

**He didn't have to answer " you have to find them Manolo you have to bring them home and let them know they are safe" she said in tears. "Mami what's wrong" Emy asked with Elle behind her "****ven aqui mis amores" she called to them. As they came sitting on the floor next to their parents. Holding on to her girls for dear life the girls didn't know what was going on but they knew things would never be the same again.**

* * *

**Some Where in United states**

**Kat sat by the window just staring out at the water from their hotel room that was when Sam started to stir. Looking around confused nothing was familiar she had been out for a really long time. "What time is it" she asked getting up still trying to figure out where they where" 5 clock"Kat answered still not turning around. **

**"Wait what in the afternoon" Sam asked jumping out of the bed, yes Samantha its five pm" she replies. "Why didn't you wake me up i was supposed to meet Cruz we were going to watch Billy Madison" the teenager said. But Kat never answered or turned to face her " Where are we Kat this isn't my room" she asked looking around. **

**Walking around to look at her sister who looked away "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE KAT YOUR ACTING REALLY STRANGE RIGHT NOW!" she shouted. That's when Kat turned to face her "We couldn't stay there anymore Sammy i don't know where we are going but right now we need to lay low" she says. Sam swung around "what the hell does that mean Kat I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!" she says. **

**Kat sighs "We can't go back Home Sam I CAN'T" she said keeping her head turned, what do you mean we can't go home WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" Sam said. As she pulled Kat's arm"WE HAD TO GO THERE WAS NO OTHER WAY SAMMY I'M SORRY JUST TRUST ME AND LEAVE IT ALONE"Kat says. "NO KAT YOU OWE ME AN ANSWER!" Sam said grabbing her when she saw her face and gasped. **

**"What happened to your face" the teen said in shock**


End file.
